Too Good to be True
by song six
Summary: AU Quarterback Conner Kent always wished he could be like his dad, but he always felt like he could never live up to his perfection. However, his new tutor will teach him something so much more meaningful than math
1. F

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'

**Author's Note:** For _Blackmarionette_

* * *

><p>'Too Good to be True'<p>

'F'

by Song Six

* * *

><p>Practice was over, and he didn't want to shower today, he had no time. He reeked, and he knew it…or at least he hoped he did. Conner always had over reactive sweat glands, and he was proud of it. His dad did too. He could recall playing touch football at Thanksgiving every year with the family as a child. The most distinct memory he had of those times was of the salty vinegar scent his father gave off as people moved to the sides. Index fingers and thumbs squeezing the tips of their noses as they dodged the horrible odor that was his dad. Man did he stink! Back then, Conner used to fear reeking just as bad as his father would, but now he was happy just to smell like him at all.<p>

At least, he'd like to think so.

Conner also liked to think not only did he smell like his dad but looked like him too – Jet black hair, a strong square chin, and a button nose. His grandma always described her son that way whenever she looked at old photographs hanging on the walls of their house. They were black and white photos framed delicately, and each had a bit of wear and tear. But that 'charming smile of Clark', as Ma would say, would still bring life to every photo. Just like her, he'd stand there and stare at him with a mirror in hand. Whether it was of him on the football team, or receiving an award for a fantastic article he wrote for the newspaper firm he worked at, Conner would stand and stare for long periods of time. Was his chin square enough? Should he get that little curl of hair dangling from his forehead? Was his smile just as charming?

His grandpa told him his father had the best hearing of anyone he knew. He could drop a fork in the kitchen eating breakfast, and here came young teenage Clark scampering down the steps from his room to check up on his daddy. Pa always said it was 'the darnest thing' how well he would hear. His dad used to swear he could hear the church bells every Sunday from the next town over to Smallville. Conner wondered if he had good hearing. He guessed he was pretty decent. He's not able to listen for Pa dropping his utensils all the time, or the ringing of Saint Anne's from far away. However, he could listen for the animals in the barn mooing, oinking, and clucking all the time…but that wasn't really the same thing.

The one thing he really wished he had was his father's eyes. What made him the home town hero was his athletic skills, but what separated him from most people were his eyes; His stunningly dark blue eyes that could see for miles and miles. You know that needle in the haystack game? Clark Kent, always the champion. Whenever Ma dropped her diamond earring on the floor, he'd find it. Whenever the pilot light went out at night and it's too dark for Pa to see, he'd light it up for him. Conner needed glasses, though he wore contacts most of the time. His dad had glasses, but he never actually needed them like Conner did. Plus, his eyes were a sky blue hue, not the same dark blue as his father. Oh how Conner wished he could see as clearly and vividly as his dad did, but he can't.

You could say Conner envied his father and all his perfection. You _could_ say that.

"Conner! Wait up!" He was putting away his padded gear when he glanced over to see a red headed girl running towards him, Megan Morse: Cheerleader, always peppy, and president of his unofficial fan club…so Wally West, runningback and fellow captain, tells him. He didn't get what the kid meant by 'his fan club'. He didn't open any clubs, and he certainly wouldn't dedicate one to cooling systems.

"Did you just get out of practice too?" the girl questioned with a huge smile. Conner always got the feeling she and everyone else was pressuring him to ask her out, but he never really felt like doing it.

"Yeah," was all he responded less than enthusiastically. There was nothing wrong with her. In fact, she was smart, sweet, and talented…

"Really? Do you think you're busy right now or something?" She swayed on her toes back and forth looking to the ground blushing. She was arguably cute too. That boy Wally West is always going on about how 'hot' she was whenever she greeted them at games. Then again, he said that about every girl.

"Ma and Pa say I'm off the team if I fail math. I have to go to tutoring," he explained before shutting his locker closed. He wasn't lying, last night his grandparents did get very upset after seeing his midterm grades.

Her head snapped upright with disappointment across her face with big brown doe eyes. She was _very_ cute, "well, maybe I can help you! That way you won't have to go to tutoring. Artemis says it's all led by the Mathletes." Her freckled face scrunched up into a sour expression.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion not really seeing the problem, "so?"

Megan giggled and rolled her eyes as if the answer was so obvious, "Conner, those guys are total nerds." She giggled again nervously when she met his eyes and didn't meet an understanding.

Conner still did not fully get the issue. Sometimes Megan or girls in general, made little to no sense. He couldn't get why the girl would want to teach him instead of people whose job it is to do so. She was in a lower level math class and hated the subject. She always expressed that whenever they had lunch together right after her geometry class. There would actually be a few times where he himself would help _her_ since it was just shapes, simple equations, and basic trig. How in the world could she help him in his calculus class? Her thinking is not very logical.

But he didn't really want to ask or care to know why, "I have to go. I'm going to be late," he tells her swinging a bag of books and paper over one shoulder. Megan frowned at him sadly before mumbling a soft goodbye and walking off.

Pulling a crumpled piece of notebook paper from the pocket of his jeans, he searched out the number of the room the tutoring sessions were being held. The handwriting was messily scrawled and a bit hard to read, and since he forgot his glasses he had to hold the paper a few inches away from his face. Yep, he was definitely going to be late looking for the room. He went upstairs, across many hallways, into different buildings, and downstairs as well for a good half an hour. Conner was assigned a tutor that morning by a lady in the office. The guy was probably going to be mad that he was taking so long to get there. Since he was the star quarterback of the school they gave him the captain of the Mathletes to work with him: Richard Grayson. He knew the kid was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne, everyone did. Otherwise, he knew nothing else.

Finally, in the basement level classrooms he found the door with the number he was looking for. He grasped the knob, gave it a twist, and he was met with a short, young, pissed off looking kid. Strangely enough, the boy was wearing a pair of sunglasses. Who wears sunglasses inside? UV rays can't reach them downstairs can it? Maybe the fluorescent lights bother him?

Conner lost his train of thought as the boy tapped his foot furiously on the tiled floor, "Are _you_ Richard Grayson?"

He stops tapping his foot, but he balls his hands into tighter fists shoved up in his armpits, "You're late." He states, before sniffing the air dramatically and getting an even more displeased expression, "you reek too."

His jaw dropped slightly in shock. He wasn't insulted, it was just no one ever told him that before. It was actually something he's always wanted to hear from someone – someone other than himself. Although, what really set him off guard was that the boy was willing to tell him something so bluntly. Usually a lot of people were scared of him for some reason. He never got why. All he's really ever wanted to do was make friends. Lots of people on the football team and the cheer squad talked to him. Why not the others? Didn't he look friendly enough?

He wasn't sure how to respond, so he just mumbled awkwardly, "thanks," before sitting down. Not without fumbling and clumsily trying to fit into the small chair. The school really needed to make chairs his size. He always knew he was pretty big and muscled for his age compared to everyone else, but although most people would find it pretty cool…it sucked.

Funnily enough, the kid didn't make any expressions, aside from being pissed, from his awkward movements. Normally people gave him funny looks or cocked a brow. The boy didn't flinch once. He pulled out the hardcover textbook and dropped it on the table. He inwardly groaned as he pulled out a notebook and a pencil dropping those on the table as well. Trying to pass calculus was not going to be fun.

"We won't be needing those." Conner looked over to the young boy who apparently disappeared and reappeared with two typewriters. Typewriters? If he didn't like writing, why not just use a computer than? He opened his mouth to ask when an even more curious question entered his mind. For some odd reason, one of those machines…

"Why does one of them have only seven keys?" Richard froze for a full second before chuckling at him as if he said something incredibly stupid.

He held a very smug look, and it was really starting to annoy Conner, "If you haven't noticed by now I guess I'm doing a pretty good job of covering it up."

"Covering what up?" he demanded to know starting to feel offended. Richard crossed his arms leaning back on a desk. Carefully and slowly he took off his sunglasses revealing a pair of stunningly dark blue eyes. Conner was amazed by the color. It was a blue he hadn't seen in a long time since he's seen his dad's eyes. However, there was something strange about them though, like something was off. He was looking right at him it seemed, but in actuality...

"I'm blind." ...he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Alright, so I've been pretty busy but I will for sure keep updating this. Please do not ask me about 'Super Problematic' because I shall answer your question right now. No, I do not plan on updating that quite yet. Not for awhile I'm sorry. However, thankyou for reading my first SuperboyxRobin fic and please review and let me know what you think so far. I know I have three other unfinished stories, but those are all KfxRob fics, I wanted to try something new and fulfill _Blackmarionette's_ request!


	2. D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Too Good to be True'<p>

'D'

by Song Six

* * *

><p>"Oh." A million thoughts went through his mind. How could this guy be blind? There was no way! He didn't move the way he expected a blind person to move. He didn't even seem as vulnerable when he spoke as he expected him to be either. Conner stared into his sightless eyes completely caught off guard never guessing this from Richard Grayson. No one ever said anything about it to him, and it wasn't something openly talked about among the other students. How was something like this kept under the covers? Why didn't anyone tell him?<p>

At that moment, Conner decided he should try and not to think much of it, although it'd be hard for him. The kid clearly seemed pissed off as it is. He could already tell he was one of those uptight, 4.0, impatient, entitled, brats that didn't like getting help from other people or wasting time; blind or not. How'd he read Grayson so well? It's called projection: Conner was also an uptight, impatient, entitled brat that didn't like getting help from people or wasting time.

He was also a 4.0 kid. Why else would he make the effort to commute from Smallville to Gotham every day if he didn't have such a prestigious scholarship to the Academy? Contrary to what could be common belief, if people knew, the school wanted him for his intellect in History not football. Of course, no one would ever know this, because no one ever asked. He was sure they all assumed he was just as wealthy and just as spoiled as they were. Many of the students, including Megan and Wally, had no clue how hard he had to work to keep up his grades in all his classes despite the fact he was a genius at places, times and dates. He always enjoyed history outside of school. English he was good at, and science wasn't too complicated. But whenever it came to math, his mind would shut down and everything on the board in front of him would become a scrambled nonsense he could not comprehend. For the past four years he got away with taking the easier courses, but calculus would soon be an inevitable subject that could not be avoided his senior year of school.

Even the simplest of problem solving racked his brain. It took him an embarrassing amount of time to figure out how to F.O.I.L out a problem and then how to factor. Conner didn't even want to be reminded of logarithms. Whenever the teacher started teaching while scribbling quickly on the white board, he wanted to give up and leave. Class was hard to keep up with everyone else and made him feel flustered knowing he would have to stay after class to finish an assignment or a test while everyone glanced or mocked him leaving the room. He felt stupid just looking at numbers that weren't months, days, or years. When he sat there he'd grind his teeth, grip his pencil so hard they always broke, and rip holes through papers making one too many mistakes writing a function.

That's why he was sitting here with the captain of the Mathletes, who looked like a freshman, being taught how to do calculus. This was his last hope. If he couldn't get his 'F' to an 'A' by the end of the first semester he would lose his scholarship, leave school, never graduate, and let his grandparents down. He bet his father never had to worry about anything like this, his Ma always talked about how smart he was at everything he did.

"So how do I work this thing?" Conner asked, picking up the unusual typewriter. Grayson shook his head knowing Conner was trying to figure out the few keys on the machine. Each key had its own combination of dots in order to create a great variety of letters and symbols and numbers.

"You use the normal one with all the letters since you don't know Braille…I'm assuming so anyways." Grayson explained with no sarcasm or a bratty tone as Conner expected. He put down the seven key machine gently back on the table before sliding the one with the Qwerty keyboard across towards him. It was strange how every button had its own combination of bumps and grooves. There was also a lot more keys than normal for all the mathematical symbols they would need. It was actually a very nicely designed piece of equipment. The Wayne Enterprises logo did not go unnoticed by Conner. Only they would come out with such a high quality typewriter.

"How should we get started? Tell me, what do you struggle with?" Grayson asks while pulling out a specially made calculator that printed out small pages of Braille. He was definitely prepared.

Conner scratched his head as pink crept up his neck. How was he supposed to tell a kid three years younger than him he didn't get anything at all? It was a good thing Grayson couldn't see his face, because he was really–

"You don't have to feel embarrassed if you don't know anything about calculus," what? ", that's why you're here in the first place."

Flabbergasted didn't even begin to describe how shocked he was Grayson knew how he was feeling. Was it true about blind people developing a sixth sense?

Grayson smiled at him kindly and pulled out a math textbook filled with Braille, "Why don't we start with some basic stuff?" the tone of his voice was actually gentle and open. Conner once again was taken back. He was sure Grayson would be a little meaner considering how angry he was at the beginning. But it would seem in the end the kid would get down to business and let personal issues go; it was pretty nice.

At first it was really awkward trying to figure out how they should go about the learning process. In the beginning, they attempted to have Grayson read aloud while Conner followed along, but somehow he knew the other boy would be staring off into space not looking into his textbook. Then they tried having Conner read the text, but it still did not make sense to him and he'd have trouble pronouncing certain things like 'L'Hospital's Rule'. Finally, they settled for Grayson paraphrasing each paragraph, and every time they came to something Conner did not understand he'd type out the steps to solve it and then make an example problem. The bulky teen would than type out and try to solve the problem reading Grayson's steps. If there was anything he didn't get the young boy would try to explain it in a different way and check his work. Within the two hour block they had to work they only go through two example problems after spending so much time trying to figure out a way to work together. When their time was almost up Conner was still working through the second problem.

Grayson actually made a very good teacher. He was patient with Conner, and he made math make sense. Right now, they were working on inverse functions. Why couldn't the teacher just put it the way this kid just did: The inverse of F of Y would equal X, and the inverse of G of X would equal Y, and that the miniature negative one that looked like a power on the F meant the function was inverse. So simple! Conner would have never got it if Grayson didn't put it that way. The only reason he was still on the second problem was because they spent most of their time trying to figure out a way for him to teach Conner. However, it only took awhile because he was distracted.

There was something about the boy's eyes that got him into a trance. Every so often, he'd steal a glance Grayson's way to look at his eyes. They were so dark for blue eyes, and he has never seen anyone with such a shade since his dad. It was strange how the boy couldn't actually see, but when you looked into his pupils, it was as if he was looking right through you. It gave Conner chills, but in a good way he couldn't really explain it. Eventually, he figured Grayson would never know so he simply sat and stared at him openly. That wasn't weird right?

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to stare?" Conner shook his head rapidly bringing him back into reality.

"Er…I didn't know y–"

The young boy interrupted him before he could continue speaking, "You didn't think I would notice right? Haven't you ever felt someone's eyes on you?"

Conner cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "why would some place their eyes on you? And I didn't actually touch you."

Grayson slapped his forehead in frustration and slowly brought his hand down his face, "I didn't mean physically putting your eyeballs on me. Look, I can just tell you were staring at me. I know you think I'm pretty weird or sad or whatever but it doesn't mean you have to stare at me like that."

"That's not why I was though," Conner confessed, he felt like he was being interrogated like he was hiding something. But what would he have to hide aside from the fact he couldn't take his eyes off Grayson's because they were really…pretty. Ok, so he did have something to hide. That was probably not something the boy would want to hear from him. It was weird even just thinking it. Conner blushed deeply realizing just _exactly_ how weird it was.

Grayson crossed his arms and tapped his fingers irritated, "Then why?"

"Uh…I don't know?" the bulky teen lied; he could tell him the truth. Grayson continued to sit and tap his fingers silently before shaking his head and continuing to read…or touch…Conner didn't know which one it was…his book. He was apparently brushing up on some of Ralph Ellison's Invisible man. Quite frankly, it was pretty impressive the boy was reading such a difficult piece of literature. It was actually one of Conner's personal favorite books. Especially considering the fact it touched on black history and mostly since it was all about identity – a subject Conner struggled with himself.

When he finished up the second problem, Grayson checked his calculations and gave him a thumbs-up. Writing down the work and then typing it up was extra work for Conner, but it was the only way Grayson could help him. At least it forced him to be more careful with what he jolt down and making his work neater. Grayson only corrected him on a few minor mistakes, but otherwise it would seem he could actually do calculus for now. He felt a bit of that heaviness on his shoulders lighten up and a little less stupid now that he could do inverse functions, and it was thanks to Grayson.

They started to pack up, and Conner was just about to offer to put away the heavy typewriters, but the young boy was already on it. In fact, he managed to balance both while walking across the room to put them away with his walking stick. He felt a bit guilty letting Grayson put them away being the disabled one, but he knew the kid would probably blow up on him if he offered to help. Plus, he seemed to be just fine on his own, which was surprising since he didn't look that strong underneath the blazer and khaki pants. Conner then thought to himself how he was going to have to iron the uniform in his backpack that he stuffed in there right before practice. He wished he could wear jeans all the time, it was more comfortable. Back in Smallville, wearing uniforms like these got your ass kicked. You couldn't work on the farm in those kinds of clothes, and they pretty much screamed rich and preppy. He avoided going back to the farm in them.

When they both walked out of the room to leave, a question suddenly popped into his mind being as curious as he was, but he wasn't sure if it would be ok for him to ask. For a full five minutes, they quietly walked together to the front of the school in the empty halls, their steps echoing behind them. He would glance down to his left at the shorter boy walking alongside him. He wasn't always the best at reading feelings or knowing what was acceptable to say to people. Even if he was popular, as Wally told him, he just wasn't good with people. Awkward situations made him uncomfortable – And having a question for the younger blind kid that's teaching you how to do your homework that you barely know while walking together alone was awkward.

It was now or never. Conner took a deep breath, and with a slightly nervous voice he muttered in a question, "what's it like not being able to see anything?"

Grayson abruptly stopped dead in his tracks, Conner did too stumbling on his feet. He wondered if that was the last question anyone should ever ask. However, Grayson didn't seem very offended, he was actually thinking about it biting his lip tapping one finger to his chin. He stood there watching him waiting for a response. The boy then put his hand down and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I can. Probably better than you."

Did a blind kid just tell him he had better eyesight? It was enough he couldn't see as his father could, it was another thing that someone with no sight told him he could see better than he could. Conner was getting angry.

"What are you talking about? You're **blind**. All you can see is black," he bit out in irritation. Grayson just shook his head at him pulling out those sunglasses from his pocket and placing them back on his head.

"I can. You just don't get it." This only made Conner even angrier. He _hated_ when people told him he couldn't get something; whether academically, in sports from his coach, and even with his life. He felt stupid.

He clenched his hands tightly and grinded his teeth, "No, **you** don't get it. Now my dad, he could see everything with this amazing eyesight. He could even read a sign a mile away. It's impossible for a blind kid to see."

Grayson shook his head again and continued to walk forward which only agitated him even more, "being blind doesn't make me weak you know." He calls back to him. Conner took this as a challenge, but sometimes you should just let things go.

"I think it does."

It was as if time just froze and Conner wanted to take back what he just said. He barely knew this guy, how could he say that? Grayson stood still for a second. It was a long and tense second. Now the bulky teen started to believe everyone was right, he really was stupid. But it was just how he felt. His father was strong, and that meant to be strong you needed great eyesight. Grayson didn't have that, so he must be weak. How could a kid like him fend for himself in the world blind with no help? Time continued again, and the young boy was now stomping away angrily highly offended. Conner's stomach drop regretting everything. He started to walk faster after him, but the boy was quick on his feet.

"Hey! Wait up!" This only made the boy walk faster shoving the doors open letting them hit the bigger teen behind him, why did Conner have to open his big mouth? He needed this guy to pass math.

His face paled when he realized Wally, coming to pick him up, was going down the street going at least forty in a school zone texting on his phone. Grayson was about to get ran over by him as his feet started to meet the edge of concrete and asphalt. That idiot! What's he doing speeding when the sign clearly read twenty? That little red sports car was getting closer and closer as the young boy took another stomp one foot in front of the other. Conner started running up heart beating fast afraid he'd be too late, the vroom of the red sports car getting closer and closer.

Right before he was about to hit the boy, Wally realized what was happening, eyes going wide as he slammed his foot on the brakes. But it was too late, the car was going too fast! Conner was just about to yell at Grayson to get out of the way when the boy simply stands in the middle of the road. The expression on his face clearly read he knew the car was coming. Did he want to be road kill or something? Was it because of what he said?

"Grayson!" but just as the head of the car was going to hit the boy it all happened in slow motion to Conner. He steadied his body to the ground and propelled himself in a back flip over the red sports car. He tucked his body in and flew over in loops magnificently as if he'd been doing it his whole life. Time went back in motion when his feet touched the ground. He stood back up, straightened his blazer, and fixed his tie as if he didn't just defy gravity. Conner jogged over completely in awe for what felt like the millionth time that day by the same guy. Wally stopped the car by the curb and frantically got out to check up on the kid.

Conner grabbed his chest as his heart pumped wildly after such a scare and from the surprise. Who knew the kid could do flips and shit? "H-how did you do that?" Conner asked while gasping. Grayson shrugged his shoulders as if it were nothing.

"I guess being blind heightens your senses?" he says, but the teen wasn't buying it. Having no eyesight shouldn't automatically give you the ability to jump over cars the way he did. It was amazing.

Wally got over there quickly – being the track star and running back for the team, he was fast. His face was full of worry and shock. Conner had never seen the red head look so scared or guilt ridden in his life. Not even when Artemis caught him cheating with Helena Bertinelli or even when Helena caught him cheating with his cousin Kara Kent three weeks later, and all of _that_ was scary. You never wanted to make so many girls angry in a course of one month.

"Dick, are you ok? I'm so sorry!" he apologized with a pitchy voice. His hands were shaking, and Conner could tell he wanted to reach out and– well it was weird. It was as if he wanted to _shake hands_ or maybe _hug_ the young boy in order to make it all better. His friend was being different from his usual self. It was awkward. Grayson merely smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, under his touch Wally relaxed.

"It's alright. I'm fine, I need to go now, don't worry about it," Wally nodded, green eyes looking like they wanted to tear up. What was wrong with him? "I'm serious dude, it's all cool. I'll see you tomorrow Conner." And with that, Grayson walked away leaving the two older boys towards a black tinted window town car where an elderly man was waiting for him.

Conner still couldn't believe it and just wasn't satisfied with the answer Grayson gave him. He looked over at Wally, and the teen was staring at his shoes with guilt etched all over his face. No really, what was his problem? The kid just told him everything was alright. Why was he so worked up over this? He tapped the boy on the shoulder, and Wally's head snapped right up looking at him. His green eyes still quivering but quickly flashed back to normal.

Conner cocked an eyebrow, and Wally put on a grin, "so uh…yeah wow man! Guess he really is a circus freak huh?" Wally comments with slight hesitation nudging him in the shoulder. Ok, so first he was freaking out over the kid, now he's calling him a 'freak'. He worried about the red head sometimes. But he didn't miss that part about the 'circus'.

"What do you mean by that?" Conner frowned at him waiting for an answer as other teen scratched his head looking everywhere but him. It seemed like he didn't really want to tell him.

"Um…I guess you don't know do you?" he shook his head and Wally continued, "When he was younger he got into a trapeze accident when he was a part of that one famous Haley's circus. The concussion he got took away his eyesight."

His sky blue eyes widened for just a second. It all made sense. The boy was way too familiar with his body to be able to move so well and be sightless to be just an average person, "So that's why he's blind." Wally slowly nodded furrowing his eyebrows, but he quickly went back to grinning like an idiot.

"Come on man, I'm starving! Let's go grab a bite to eat!" Wally placed his hands behind his head and started walking towards his car, Conner decided not to push on the subject and followed. He climbed into the passenger seat and swung his back pack on this lap. When they were all buckled in the red head started to glance over at him repeatedly and obviously, as he drove towards the fast food joints most teens went to at this time. He could tell his friend had a question, but why wouldn't he just ask?

When they finally got to the burger palace, he stopped the car and parked crookedly in the spot which was weird for the teen. He's normally one of the best drivers around. Conner unbuckled his seat belt, but when Wally didn't move, he just sat there in the quiet with him. Eventually, the red head cleared his throat and spoke for the first time through that whole ride, "what did he mean by he'd see you tomorrow?" **That's** what he wanted to ask? Sometimes West could be such an idiot…

"He tutors me in math."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Wally laughed aloud and looked relieved. He then got out of the car and challenged Conner to a burger eating contest. That guy and his weird mood swings, Conner swore, that guy…

As the night went on, he couldn't stop thinking about Grayson. The way he just surprised him so many times back flipping over Wally's car, being so good at math so young, acting so normal being blind, and those eyes…what was it about those eyes?

The very next day after practice, Conner went to his tutoring session where he found Grayson waiting for him with the typewriters ready to go. "Hey…"

"Good afternoon Conner."

At first, he wasn't sure if he should tell the boy he was wrong for thinking he was weak, but Grayson seemed to have shown no hard feelings about it. He actually had a new found respect for him, but that would be even more awkward to tell him. The two of them quickly got to work and he showed him more on the first chapter. Soon Conner was able to get through examples with no help at all with little to no mistakes.

As time went on, not only was he learning more about calculus, but also learned a few little things about his tutor here and there. Grayson may be blind, but he could hear a dime drop in the next room over if he concentrated enough. That's how he knew Conner needed more change to get a soda from the vending machine during a break. He also learned that the boy seemed to have a lot of interest in philosophy related literature. Surprisingly, he liked Jesse McCartney and would hum a song by him every so often as they worked. Surprisingly, Conner knew it was Jesse McCartney. When he was thinking hard, he would bite his lip or the tip of his pencil. He had many chewed up pencils. When he was moving in only one room, he didn't need his walking stick. He liked his hair swept to the right of his face, and he would adjust his sunglasses whenever he felt self conscience, but the only thing he's been self conscience about so far was when he called the boy short. When he was annoyed he'd tap his fingers or pinch the bridge of his nose. What annoyed him was when people weren't prompt or had bad hygiene. What also irritated the young boy was whenever Wally would come to the room to meet with Conner too early and act obnoxiously. He considered telling him to wait outside for him to be done so that Grayson wouldn't be bothered.

He also realized lately, he'd rather call him Richard than call him Grayson, he's felt less stupid then he has at the beginning, and he kind of liked the kid's company. Every so often, they'd have a nice conversation about the books they've both read. He wondered if he surprised Richard with the fact he's actually pretty smart in other subjects. He wonders what it was about Richard that even made him feel smart. He wondered even more about those dark blue eyes that he actually hasn't seen again since the first day they met.

When the leaves started to orange and the next test came around, he went up a letter grade to a 'D'.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>First off, please REVIEW and tell me what you think of the story so I know to keep going and people are reading. Secondly, I know I said Wally was the center for the football team in the first chapter, but my boyfriend corrected me and told me he should really be the running back so I went back and changed it. Also, I do not believe disabled people are weak. Superboy is currently in the process of learning otherwise. Hope you enjoyed this and keep reading!


	3. C Part I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** At the end of this please read my message below

* * *

><p>'Too Good to be True'<p>

'C' Part I

Song Six

* * *

><p>"…and that's how you do an anti-derivative." Richard explained, while typing out the step by step guide for Conner. The bigger teen nodded his head in understanding before rolling his eyes at himself and giving an audible: "I see."<p>

"So if the derivative of f of x equals x squared, then…" Conner trailed off looking up into the left thinking. Grayson told him looking up into the left helped engaged that side of your brain more. He wondered if it were true. As he thought about what he wanted to say, the younger teen waited patiently. Although, it was hard to read his expression even if he was always wearing his sunglasses inside, not that it mattered anyway. He wasn't a very simple guy to read anyway, that Conner learned after making quick assumptions upon their first meeting.

Richard smiled at him encouragingly," yes, come on, you got it…"

Conner squeezed his eyes shut really not wanting to say the wrong thing to him. He clenched the grip on his pencil and took in a deep hesitant breath, "…the anti-derivative is x over three to the power of three?"

Grayson leaned back in his chair crossing his arms smirking at him. He felt very self conscience wondering if what he just said was really stupid. He messed up again didn't he? "Is that a question or an answer?" The younger boy challenged. So that was it, he was demanding more confidence from him. He always did this. Richard never let Conner get away with being anything less than one hundred percent. He was very strict yes, but he was a great tutor.

Conner frowned and wrote out the problem on a piece of scrap paper already filled with scribbles and eraser marks, the grip on his pencil getting tighter and tighter. Richard wasn't tapping his fingers, so he wasn't annoyed or getting impatient yet – that was good. When he felt confident in his answer he spoke up once more, "when the derivative is f of x squared equals x squared, then the anti-derivative is x over three to the power of three."

"Because…" Richard drew out the word gesturing him to continue with one hand. He was never satisfied with just an answer, he liked explanations. Having to explain math back to his own tutor, surprisingly to Conner, helped him a lot. Having to do so forced him to have to be able to really get the concepts and steps. He guessed that saying his grandma stitched onto one of the throw pillows in the living room was right: "If you can teach it, you can do it."

"Because if you multiply x over three by three it just becomes x and the power drops from three to two equaling the original derivative." Conner held his breath still conscience of what Grayson would respond with. The young teen still had his arms crossed smirking at him even bigger than before. He pulled at his shirt collar nervously starting to feel like he got it wr–

"Correct." Conner let out a loud sigh of relief and Grayson openly laughed at him highly amused. He had a very unique laugh. It was very mischievous and it could be described in a better way as a cackle. It was different from anyone else's laugh that he's ever heard. It had an unusual ring to it that had a child like twinkle whenever he laughed. Richard would get the biggest grin as well, if only he could see how his eyes looked when he laughed. He couldn't really compare it to his own laugh. Usually he would just give a quiet smile if something was funny nowadays. When his cousin Kara used to tell him jokes in the middle of Sunday mass, he'd get in trouble with his dad and feel pretty ashamed for snickering too loud during the gospel. Since then, he learned to keep it to himself.

"Alright, I'm going to make a few example problems for you to solve," Grayson tells him, as his fingers swiftly tapped the keys of his typewriter.

He supposed Megan had a nice laugh. It was actually more like a squeaky giggle. It was a lot like Kara's. It would reach high frequencies, but wasn't very dynamic or open. Her eyes wouldn't get that glow Ma always talk about either. She always said his dad's eyes sparkled with a true blissful happiness. He remembered that vividly actually. Conner couldn't say that was just most girls' laugh to giggle gently, because Artemis had a snorting sort of chortle that could get really annoying. He didn't like it all that much, but Kaldur must. It always seems like his friend was looking for ways to make her smile or make her believe he was funny.

Kaldur is a very well mannered guy. Like everything he did, his chuckle was soft and polite. He could describe his laugh to be very charming, which was also matched his personality. It was easy to see how he won student body president; his laugh was nice and not obnoxious yet remained sincere. Now Wally's laugh, that guy, was super obnoxious. He would get loud, boisterous, and always busted a gut. Sometimes he just wanted to slap him over the head every time he'd 'get a hoot', as Ma says, about the littlest or dumbest things. Then, whenever he was around girls, his laugh became a lower pitch and a horrible attempt at trying to sound suave. That guy was always flirting around.

"Alright, here you go. Now solve them in the next ten minutes. Really easy," Grayson told him pushing an inked and bumpy page towards him. He took the assignment and lifted it up to his face feeling unsure.

"You can do it. You're a smart guy, I know it." Just those words of encouragement were enough to make Conner feel better. How was it that this boy could make him feel like he could actually do this subject?

He got right to work not wanting to let the boy down. Only two months have passed, but Conner already felt better about doing calculus. He still couldn't do it completely on his own though. Plus, he enjoyed going to tutoring with Richard. Some days, it was actually what he'd look forward to as soon as he woke up in the morning as strange as it sounded. Even on days of football practice. But then again, those weren't that great. In all honesty, he only did football because his family loved it, especially his dad. He was the star player of his team, so it made sense he had to be too. Unfortunately, every practice his coach was always yelling at him to do better. He hated it when people told him what to do much less scream it in his ear. It only made him angrier when Wally would fight with him about game plans and telling him his ideas were stupid.

Lately, everything about West had started to get _really_ irritating.

At games, more often than usual, he wouldn't listen to Conner and would go with his own moves. Like when he passed the ball to Vic instead of Joey and took everyone by surprise. Didn't that guy understand he could very well ruin the whole game for them pulling stunts like that? Then in the locker room he's been breaking the rules he laid down. Absolutely no towel snapping or dirty conversations just like the way his father led the team. Clean and proud and classy. However, one day he found himself victim to West running around snapping people in the belly button with a stretched wet towel. Really? Then ten minutes later the red head was going on about the girls he did it with last Saturday or something of the sort. Now all the guys thought it was O.K. just because the co-captain decided to do these things, and if Conner told him to shut-up or quit it he'd get told to quit being a 'buzz kill'…he didn't get that name. He wondered if it had anything to do with that one movie about the moving toys…anyways, he was losing power over the team because West decided this year he wanted to be a rebellious little ass.

Then, at those parties he and Megan always insist Conner go to, West would try to shove these girls after girls at him trying to get him 'laid'…whatever that meant. Maybe he was trying to get them to dog pile on him so he'd be lying on the ground. Just like he and his family used to do to his dad after games, when he didn't stink like a dead animal of course. Of course, it was weird that he decided this year Conner _needed_ a girlfriend. At first, he thought it was a part of a plot to get Megan, because Kaldur and Artemis told him straight up she had a crush on him around homecoming –

Did Richard go to Homecoming?

– anyways, and that Wally really wanted her. However, he even tried to get Conner and Megan alone together once in a very obvious and silly set-up. What was the red head thinking? One minute he's this big jerk not listening to him and making him feel dumb. The next he's trying **too hard** to be a good friend, at least that's what he thinks, by setting him up with a girl. Didn't Wally even know he didn't want to date? How come he never asked? If he wanted a girlfriend he would have asked Megan out like everyone wants him to by now, but he just didn't want to. He was being weird with those mood swings again.

Speaking of Wally trying to be **too good** of a friend, he always wants to hangout every single day. It used to be a couple times a week, now it's like he'll never leave him alone afterschool. Wally would always come in to his tutoring session before it was over and act obnoxious. He's thought about telling him to come later before and he's thinking it again, because he's pretty sure Grayson doesn't like it. Whenever Wally was around he'd tap his fingers _and_ pinch the bridge of his nose. He'd be looking over his shoulder to see his work and shake his head making Conner feel stupid all over again. He bet if Grayson could only see him doing this he'd kick him out himself. It always seemed like Richard was making sure he felt comfortable. Then, he'd go over to him and ask a bunch of lame questions or be whispering something into his ears or _touching_ him weirdly; on his shoulders, his arms, a slight brush on the hand that he thinks is subtle but it's **not** because he _always_ sees it. It's like…like…Conner couldn't explain why it bothered him, but it just did. He wasn't doing anything inappropriate, but all that whispering and _weird_ touching made him kind of peeved. Maybe it was because Wally was disrupting the only few hours he got to see Richard. In fact, any time now that jerk was going to waltz in to insist they go grab a burger.

"Hey Connie! Up for a burger? I'm starving!" Speak of the really annoying red headed devil with the stupid laugh…

"I'm still working." The muscled teen ground out between his teeth. The aggravation he held was quite clear, but West openly chose to ignore it.

He walked over and looked over Conner's shoulder, as he hates, shaking his head in disapproval, "I'm hungry though! What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Let Conner do his work and he can eat with you later. You're disrupting our lesson," Grayson scolded tsking with one finger. He crossed his arms and tapped wildly on his forearm not liking the red head's presence already. This made the corners of Conner's mouth turn upward. Something about the young teen being angry with West made him kind of happy.

Wally sped over to Grayson's side and bent down leaning his chin on his shoulder. He didn't flinch one bit, but his whole body tensed up from the physical contact of the older boy. Conner's body tensed up as well getting even more peeved at the fact he so openly touched him. Once again, nothing about it was intimate, but yet he really wanted to give that guy a knuckle sandwich.

"But Diiiiiiick…" he whined in a pitchy voice. Conner started gripping his pencil tighter getting frustrated. Every single day he had to do this. Why? Luckily, he was almost done with his last problem. If only he could concentrate if it were not for the red head in front of him being a distraction. This was ridiculous!

Grayson abruptly shrugged Wally's chin off of him bringing some relief to Conner. He bent his head down and finally figured out the rest of the problem. When he did he continued to jolt down random numbers on his scrap paper to make it seem like he was still working secretly listening, "We're busy. Why do you always come this early?" he asked rubbing one temple on his forehead.

Wally's eyes went half lidded and he held a very smug look on his face before whispering into the young teen's ear something he couldn't really make out. Either way, it immediately made Richard sit straight up and get even tenser then before as his ears turned a bright red and his cheeks a soft pink. There was a look of satisfaction on the older boy's face. He glanced over to Conner to see if he noticed with a bit of fear in his eyes, but when it seemed the muscled boy was too busy doing math he relaxed. Conner did notice.

"Get out. Don't come back until your friend is finished." Grayson commanded gaining back his composure. His tone was assertive and a bit mean, but Wally deserved it in his opinion.

"But why?" West exclaimed really not getting it like Conner not getting the rules of Differentiation.

Grayson pointed to the direction of the door, "Get out now. I don't want you here." Wally stared at his face as if trying to read his expression, but apparently like Conner, he couldn't because of those sunglasses. There was a slight devastation in his eyes before he scowled and stomped out slamming the door on his way out. Richard sunk into his seat and groaned loudly. He looked downright miserable and lost in thought.

"Why is Wally like this?" Conner asked, catching the boy off guard for the first time. He sat up straight, felt around for the table, leaned on it, and stated in a very annoyed voice:

"He used to…or apparently _still_, likes me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> Please review and let me know what you think, please. because it really does mean alot when I take my time out of college to write this. It IRKS me that I have _more_ 'story alerts' for this than my KFxRob story 'Check Yes, Juliet' but yet people seem to take more effort into reviewing for that. I don't know, maybe it's because normally I write KFxRob and you're new to my writing as a SBxRob fan so you don't know how I work. Well, basically, if people don't take the time to review then I don't have to take the time to _post _(which means I can still write it, just don't have to post it). Don't be mistaken, I'm not the kind of author who demands a certain number to update or deletes a story either, but I am the kind who is insulted when people 'story alert' and read but don't review. I'd rather you DIDN'T read my story than to stay updated and not say a word about it. So feel free to unsubscribe if you feel too entitled to leave feedback.  
>So, give me some motivation here please. I always try my best to respond to any questions or comments. Also, do so for other people as well. it really is unappreciative when you don't review something they didn't <em>have<em> to post.


	4. C Part II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Too Good to be True'<p>

'C' Part II

by Song Six

* * *

><p>Wally liked Richard? Wally liked Richard…Wally LIKED Richard. What in tarnations was this kid saying? West actually likes another guy? The same gender? What about Megan? What about all those girlfriends including Kara? And how was it possible for a guy to even be attracted to <em>another<em> guy? Were they allowed to do that? Was it even genetically possible? Of all his time in Smallville and attending school there, he has never heard of boys having the same kind of relationship as a boy and a _girl_. Once again, Gotham proved to be very different from the country life.

"I don't get it." Conner responds, blank faced and hands dead lying on the table. Grayson tapped his fingers on his forearm looking straight ahead at the muscled teen…well it looked that way anyway. Sometimes he forgot the younger boy was blind.

The muscled teen was just about to jump in head first and ask about Wally, but in reality, first he had to get...when and why in the world did he want to be Grayson's boyfriend? By the wrinkle of his forehead and the biting on the tip of his pencil, he could tell Richard was trying really hard to figure out a way to explain. When he ceased his biting, he pointed one finger in the air with an epiphany clear on his face," you're more confused about homosexuality than you are about Wally himself aren't you?"

Conner was taken aback, "how did you–"

"You've only been attending Gotham Academy for like two years. So I assume you've just grown up in a small town farm for the majority of your life." The young teen concluded, sitting back in his chair. There had to be some special sixth sense blind people developed. There was no way Grayson could have known all of this any other way. The kid had got to be psychic or something, "Sorry, it's rude for me to go through your personal file, but I was curious. Plus, it's not that hard to hack into my dad's system. Besides, shouldn't I know a thing or two about the guy I'd be teaching?"…or he's just a nosy little brat. Wait…this kid _hacked_ his father, Bruce Wayne's, system? Well…it was the Wayne foundation that gave him his scholarship so it made sense. Conner felt a little less embarrassed about being tutored by a freshman, the kid was genius! Of course he'd know all about functions and such.

"It's ok?" Conner assured hesitantly, he knew it sounded more like a question than an answer, which Richard did not like, but he was getting puzzled by a lot of things all at once, "it's just…I…I don't know…what to…" he trailed off cocking his head and furrowing his brow not sure how to finish his sentence. What was the right way of putting it? There was so much he wanted to ask, but which question first? Wait, that was it.

"Say?"

"Ask." Richard cackled clearly amused. Conner folded his arms and rolled his eyes. Why did people find it so funny that he was 'sheltered' as Wally had put it oh so sensitively? Even the blind kid was laughing at him now.

When the young teen managed to catch his breath and quit his sniggering, to Conner's relief, he took a deep breath and folded his hands neatly together, "Alright. What confuses you more? The fact guys can like each other or guys _do_ like each other?"

He guessed there was nothing really disgusting about two guys, though it was weird nonetheless. However, Wally wanting to date the younger boy couldn't be _that_ farfetched. It's not like Richard was really all that unattractive or ugly, on the contrary, he was a pretty decent looking guy. Actually, he was a _very_ nice looking guy – with just that thought, he felt a strange shiver go up his spine. It was different from being scared, and definitely not from being grossed out. It was like a peculiar vibration that made him want to smile for no reason whatsoever…what? Wow, that was stupid. A vibration that made him want to smile for no reason? Conner wished he was better at putting things to make them make sense…but he just didn't know what was even going on!

"How can guys like each other? Biologically aren't men _always_ attracted to women because of our chemical make-up and senses telling us to find one who can properly give birth?" Grayson gaped at him a bit before chuckling to himself a bit.

"I'm whelmed Conner. I didn't know you understood science so well." The young boy laughed insulting his intelligence. Just because he couldn't get derivatives so easily didn't mean he didn't know that red veined darters could go twenty to forty miles an hour. He even knew that bumblebees are not physically supposed to be able to fly according to aerodynamics, but according to fluid dynamics it's so light and small it can 'swim' through the air. Everyone knew **that** right?

The muscled teen narrowed his eyes at the boy, but it was pointless since the kid was sightless. He was tempted to go over and give the boy a noogie, but he had to stay focus. Though there was one thing his was wondering about off topic…"Whelmed?"

Grayson smirked at him as if it was the easiest concept in the world to understand. He was glad he never made that face when they did calculus together, or else Conner would never have the confidence to work with him. Though this subject seemed to be something that would baffle a lot of people…well he was pretty sure it was considering he had never even read or seen the word in any piece of literature, nor looked it up in the Webster's Dictionary, "because, people can be overwhelmed, and people can be underwhelmed, but why isn't anyone just _whelmed_?"

Although it would be completely useless, Conner stared at him dumbfounded blinking once…twice…three times before finally saying, "I think you need a tutor in English." For a second he thought Grayson was about to blow his top off when his whole body froze. His heart pounded in fear wondering what was going to happen to him now that he had belittled the intelligence of Richard Grayson, captain of the Mathletes. Just when he was about to apologize…

"HA! Coming from the dude that probably doesn't even know what sodomy means, I think I'm good on that kind of advice," …he was cackling like a mad man shoving his mouth in his hands as a failed attempt to be polite. This guy was some sort of interesting, Conner knew that, "Alright, so I know there are a lot of theories concerning why people can be gay."

Conner nodded his head, but then he remembered for the thousandth time that day Grayson was blind. One would think he'd remember by now, but the boy just seemed so naturally comfortable the way he was it was hard to tell a lot of times, "theories? And what's Sodomy?"

The young teen smiled once more, as if he wanted to go into a fit of giggles all over again, but chose wisely not to, "we'll…talk about that lesson on a different day. And yeah, theories. Like, some people think there's some gene created to help keep population control by making part of the human race and animal kingdom homosexual. Did you know that seventy percent of all giraffe sex is homosexual?"

The older boy just screwed up his face at the thought of two giraffes fornicating. Oh, he had no problem with two male giraffes, it was just: how in the world could they with those long necks and legs? That had to be an uncomfortable position. He guessed sex was probably not enjoyable at all for that wild animal, "Uh…no."

Grayson shrugged his shoulders like the fact and idea was nothing before continuing, "Other people believe it's a disease or mutation in people since as you said, males are supposed to attract to woman with similar chemicals and with wide hips to give birth." Conner made an 'oh' expression. Thinking about it, homosexuality could be simply a mutation in the genetic make-up, and somewhere along the line, it must have happened the same way most diseases were developed – outer species intercourse.

"How did you learn all of this?" Conner wondered, knowing these sorts of fact were never taught in school, be it back in Smallville or Gotham.

Richard sighed dramatically with a slightly irritated look on his face, "back when I was in seventh grade and Wally was a freshman he tutored me in science." The muscled teen didn't even reply, instead he sat patiently waiting for him to keep going on, "somehow, I guess we grew kind of close. Then one thing led to another and I guess he started getting a crush."

Conner was almost speechless…_almost_," Wally liked you when you were only thirteen?"

Grayson couldn't help but snicker a bit finding it extremely amusing, "yeah I know? Pedobear or what? Anyways, I didn't mind. But then he started getting annoying trying to explain through science and junk why he felt how he did. Guess he was embarrassed about being gay and needed a lame excuse."

"Sounds like him." West was always ready with an excuse for whatever reason he wanted to get out of something. No shocker that he even came up with crazy ways to explain how he felt about people. The guy seriously needed to learn to just accept things.

"Personally, I think it has nothing to do with science." Huh?

"What makes you think that?" he questioned curiously and more intrigued now.

Richard relaxed in his chair and sat back placing his hands behind his head. He had a different sort of smile on now, one that pretty much read: 'I know something you don't know and I'm going to make it obvious'. He sucked in his lips in thought before pursing them back out, and in a soft relishing voice he asked Conner, "do you believe in true love?"

Now he was extremely perplexed, "I…guess? What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you believe in true love to a point where you didn't think it was all about biological chemicals, or our brains telling us how to feel. That true love comes from an unexplainable feeling inside the heart?" Richard said this all in one breath without ever stopping and with no hesitation. The kid truly was being serious. Just like how he was when they were studying, only this time he was a bit more grave. The older boy's face started to warm with slight embarrassment, why was he asking about that kind of subject anyway? Honestly, Conner was kind of bashful about anything related to this kind of thing. Especially since he's never really been in love, and his longest relationship was Cassie Sandsmark. However, it wasn't true love, it was like a light crush and stuff but still: it wasn't what Conner thought was true love, or what it was according to Ma. Conner then closed his eyes remembering what she always said: true love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in heart. So yeah, he did.

"Yeah, I do." And he meant it.

"Then why should we relate science with any of us, Wally or even me, of why we're gay. Maybe it's not a matter of genetics, maybe it's simply love just like with everyone else." At that moment, he completely understood. Suddenly it was no longer a question in his mind of why or how guys were able to like _like_ each other, but say what **who** was gay? Did he mishear Grayson or was what the boy just confessed really what he just heard? When nothing was said for a long silence, Richard gave a sheepish look to the other boy knowing exactly why he was shocked now. It definitely had nothing to do with his theory on feelings and emotions," yeah….right….by the way dude…I..er…I like dudes."

Conner sat silently contemplating on the best way to react. Richard sat quietly waiting for a reaction as well. Was the muscled teen going to freak out? Was he going to find a new tutor? The younger teen bit his lip nervously knowing that people's reactions were never good. That's why he barely ever told people. In fact, how come he told the star quarterback of Gotham Academy that he liked guys? He never even told Babs that until after a few years of knowing her. He's only been teaching the guy for such a short time, and he just let the cat out of the bag! Something was seriously wrong with his head. Maybe he needed a cat scan or maybe he–

"Alright, so what does that have to do with math?" Richard was about to bite back feeling as if he was mocked, but then Conner did something unusual. A gruff and large hand took his smaller rough one gently and almost so delicately as if he were afraid to break it. His hold was cold, clammy, and a bit shaky, but he stretched out his arm until his hand was on his cheek. Holding his breath and blood rushing through, on his own, Richard moved his hand along the other teen's face and found he was smiling. Normally he could tell how people were feeling. It had something to do with the eyeball being able to sense multiple pathways of light, and being blind only blocked the cortical vision so he could still tell. But it was always a challenge to just know someone was smiling at him. Bruce and Alfred would let him feel their faces, but they hardly smiled. Now here was someone outside his household allowing him to feel around and 'see' them. It felt nice, it felt refreshing, it felt so affectionate. An affection he rarely ever receives living in the household he does. An emotion that made him miss…

"I gotta go." Richard rushed out of the room as fast as he could without putting away the typewriters. With a blink of the eye, Conner quickly got up to check up on him, but by the time he ran out into the hallway, the boy was gone. He wondered if he said something wrong or did something wrong. He just wanted to let him know it was alright, but he wasn't good with words. Normally people could just get it by reading each other's faces. So, he thought if he let the other teen touch his smi–oh, that was probably really awkward for him.

He pondered on whether or not he should go after the boy, but by now, he had probably called his ride and dashed out. He then packed up the typewriters, his books, and papers and left the room flicking off the lights with the single switch. The halls were almost bare by the time he came upstairs, and the sun was just starting to set. It was kind of eerie, normally he wouldn't be alone because Grayson would be walking by his side. This time he was all alone in the hallways. However, he heard the rush of footsteps running up from behind him. He turned around to see it was a familiar red head – Megan, and the look she had was not a very happy one.

Her eyes were red as if she had been crying a lot, and her lips were trembling. She looked very upset, and her voice came out in a choked sob, "Conner Kent please tell me it isn't true!" She cried before shoving herself into his arms.

"Um…what?" He hesitantly put his arms around the small girl, but he didn't know how to act in this situation.

"Everyone says you're gay for Richard Grayson!" His eyes went wide with shock, and his arms dropped lifelessly not sure how to react. How…who…what was going on now? He was really starting to miss that farm life now. Things were so simple back then.

He took the girl by the shoulders and gripped tightly almost shaking her, "Who?" he growled scaring her a bit, but he didn't mean to. This was an outrageous rumor, and he had to know what was going on **now. **But he realized she was starting to whimper frightened by his anger he let go, and they both sighed something of relief, "Sorry." The girl nodded her head never looking him in the eye. They stood there awkwardly as she rubbed her shoulders, and he blushed feeling both embarrassed and bad.

"I-I don't know who started it…but I heard it from Artemis…" she almost whispered, he was just about to turn on his heel to find the blonde girl when she tugged on his shirt. He turned back around face to face as she was dewy eyed all over again, "you never answered me…"

He looked at her for a long time, surprisingly enough he had to think about it, but he didn't know why. What other answer could he give besides, "No."

She went back to normal and even perked up a bit. There was than a strange gleam in her eye, and something in her smile that made his heart beat fast, but not in a way you would think it would, "then would you go out with me?" He was taken aback, but he guessed it was inevitable. If he was not going to ask her out of course the girl would do it than. How should he answer though? If he said 'No' than people may think the rumor was true, and he didn't want that. If he said 'Yes' than just maybe he could make everyone think it was wrong.

Two weeks later, decorations of plump turkeys and black clad pilgrims filled the halls. As the fall break neared, the student of one Richard Grayson's grade had bumped up from a 'D' to a 'C', and the last game of the football season was coming up for Conner Kent: Star Quarterback, loyal grandson, All American Kid, and boyfriend of Megan Morse.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> Thankyou for reading, now please review and let me know what you think! I always try my best to answer all questions and reply to any review with content! I always appreciate each review, and it gives me more push to keep going! Also, if you recognized anything 'familiar' in this chapter, lemme know if you did or not in your review! Thankyou!


	5. B Part I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice

* * *

><p>'Too Good to be True'<p>

'B' Part I

by Song Six

* * *

><p>They were both popular. She was one of the cutest girls in school, and part of the cheer squad. He was apparently one of the best, or <em>the<em> best, looking guy in all of Gotham Academy. Not only that, but he was quarterback and captain of the football team. It only made sense they were to date…according to Megan anyways.

However, he didn't think he was all that popular since in reality he hung out with very few people outside of school – This including Megan herself, Kaldur, sometimes Artemis, and even that prick Wally. Being the quarterback and captain didn't make him so great either. He knew West was better at the game, even if he did get annoying whenever he corrected all his ideas. Plus, he always thought he'd make a more effective center. The only reason he wasn't was because Vic was bulkier than him. He was only captain because Coach liked that he wasn't cocky, which defeats the purpose when he made that red head co-captain. Least he forget, he honestly had no clue why these girls found him so attractive. His chin wasn't all that strong in comparison to his father's, and he didn't have that curly stray of hair with the slick do like him either. Not only that, he wasn't as muscular, tall, or confident. Most importantly, he did not have his eyes –dark blue, glittering with emotions all the time.

Richard did. Richard had the darkest pair of blue eyes he's seen since his dad. Since the day he saw them the very first time they met, he never forgot that unusual hue. Since that time, he still wondered if they ever glowed the same way his dad's did. He still didn't know, and he wouldn't find out for a long time. Especially since he's been missing so many tutoring sessions and avoiding him.

It's not like he didn't want to see Richard. On the contrary, he was starting to miss his company. Being around him made him feel like he could relax and just be happy with himself. The concepts were new to him considering the fact he was always trying to live up to either people's expectation, as well as his own. With that boy, he never had to feel stupid. He never had to feel not good enough. He never had to feel like a poor copy of his father. He felt like Conner.

But Megan was always convincing him to ditch to go on a lot of dates before he had to go back to Smallville. She would get very upset whenever he tried to attend any session or even so much as look as the young teen. It wasn't like he could just tell her 'no' either. He couldn't risk people thinking he liked a _boy_ more than his own girlfriend, whom he only agreed to date to dispel rumors in the first place. If he ever did, she would cry and run off to Wally who would later come to chew him out for making her sad and accuse him of being a 'faggot'. He knew it was a bad word, and it always left a sickly taste in the back of his mouth every time he heard it spoken. Then, to get revenge, West would make him look like a fool out on the field in one way or another. He was already receiving enough stress about playing well. Last thing he needed was for Coach to be telling him how much of a klutz or idiot he was being. No one ever wanted to piss off the coach, he was always grouchy and getting angry easily. Artemis said it was because Coach had daddy issues with her uncle–

Daddy Issues, would that really be so bad? To be able to have issues with your dad?

–On top of it all, he became paranoid about people thinking he was gay and over failing math too. He was in a dilemma. Let people believe he was something he was not or lose his scholarship? One would think the answer was simple and Conner was being silly, but it's not that easy. High school kids were cruel, and these years of their lives were most scarring. He learned once that the raging hormones in his body would make his feelings and memories stronger. These kinds of things people remember forever. Choosing to have a livable social life or good grades wasn't as simple as one, two, three. He couldn't just suddenly let people think he liked another guy, much less a kid years younger than him. What would people think? What would his Grandparents think? What would his father have thought? Still, he couldn't just very well give up such a great education at Gotham Academy when Ma and Pa can barely afford to keep the farm already, that's just selfish.

Why did he have to have all this pressure on him? All he ever wanted to do was make everyone proud, but it felt like in the end he's going to screw up. All this heaviness on his shoulders was really eating at him. If only he had a place to runaway to…well he _did_, and it was tutoring with Richard. However, Megan would always be in the way with all her crying and screaming.

She was always clinging to him and wanting to spend as much time together as possible. They haven't even been dating a full month, and they had already gotten past hand holding and hugging to kissing! With tongue! He wasn't going to lie and say it wasn't enjoyable, all the intimacy was pretty nice – sue him for being a teenage boy. However, he's never really been in a relationship like this, and he felt like she was pushing him much too fast. Even when he was with Cassie they never got too far, but the freckled girl seemed to want _everything_ and _soon_. Usually he wouldn't really care too much and would pretty much go with the flow, but still, when she was away he didn't miss her. He wasn't expecting for things to settle in immediately at the very beginning he wasn't that idiotic. But it wasn't like he wants to be with someone if it weren't real. As cheesy and lame as it sounded, especially for a guy, Conner wanted something meaningful or it really wasn't worth his time. What he wanted the feeling of missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in–

"_You're much stronger than you think you are. Trust me."_

–Heart. His chest tightened as he looked up into the night. It was pitch black out with only the twinkle of a sheet of a million stars stretched across the sky as light. He hummed quietly to himself as he kept moving listening to the whistle of the gentle wind blowing at the fields of wheat. If he hummed, then maybe it would calm that quiver in his throat and that terrible _need _to just open his mouth and…In the distance, he could see tiny windows of yellow from a small wooden house surrounded by an old chicken coop and weathered red barn get seemingly smaller. Every step became heavier and more tiring. It felt like he was only getting further and further away.

Every walk back to the farm from the bus stop was always like this, because his mind would always wander back to those same thoughts – To those same feelings. Anger, because he didn't know how else to react. Alienation, because he didn't know where he could belong anymore. Abandoned, because they promised, they promised he never had to feel – **alone**, because no one else could ever understand him.

Whenever he made this journey, it was just a cruel reminder of how it felt to be happy and relieved finally going **home** after an exhausting day. How it felt to look forward to feeling accomplished and proud for once. How it felt getting that old pat on the head and squeeze on the shoulder. How it felt to be able to look into eyes and see his own reflection because they _got_ him. Most importantly, how it felt to have the person everyone compared him to tell him he was perfect just being Conner. How sickly ironic that was, but he needed it so bad.

Maybe it was because life has just over all been harder on him that these thoughts have been coming on more regularly and strongly. Maybe it was that kid Richard's fault for having that same dark blue hue. **Maybe**, he's been spending too much time looking at the stars as if he wanted to feel this pain; like he purposefully wanted to punish himself and remember more and more each time.

It wasn't like his grandparents weren't supportive or didn't care about him. Hearing them tell him how they cared about him or how important he was just wasn't enough sometimes. Sometimes there was only one person he wanted to hear it from even though it was never going to happen again. They also couldn't get why he struggled so much with just making it through the day or dealing with friends. Then, what his grandparents would never understand was how much it _hurt_ to hear them talk about how amazing _he_ was when they were still there. He didn't need reminding. He already knew, he's always known. He's probably looked up to him and been proud of him more than anyone else has ever in their whole life. Sometimes people mistook his wishes to be like him for jealousy, but they're wrong. He was his hero. He was his idol. He was his best friend. He was his d–

"Conner. Kent. It is 9:23 pm. Where have you been?"

Just as he was about to grasp the rusted knob of the front door, it swung open and he found himself face to face with an elderly woman who looked less than pleased. Surprisingly, his whole body relaxed despite the fact he knew he was in trouble. At least he would be distracted from his thoughts for now.

"Out?" he answered with an unsure tone. Megan wanted to go to the new frozen yogurt shop that opened across the street of the school. As soon as they got there, she would just not stop talking. He was lucky she let him leave for the bus as soon as she did even if it was pretty late. The girl had a lot of control over him.

She shakes her head disbelievingly before pointing her finger towards the kitchen table where his grandpa was sitting at the head, hands folded on the top. He had a stern look on his face, and Conner could tell they were going to get into a big argument tonight. He didn't want fight with them, but it was inevitable. They weren't clueless to both his academic and social life. He was all they really had left, so they always paid attention to everything going on with him. Funny how they never noticed certain little things though…

His grandpa gestures for him to take a seat right in front of him. He groans silently setting his backpack on the ground gently before gruffly pulling out the chair, scraping the floor, and settling in for a long ride. Ma scampers over and takes a seat next to Pa with a deep frown marring her face. That made Conner's gut wrench just a little bit, he hated seeing her look upset. Especially if he was the one who made her that way.

They sit there in the silence of the ticking clock and Pa's clicking tongue letting the tension grow. What were they going to talk to him about? Was that even a question he didn't know the answer to? It had to be about his grades. They had to have known he was failing all over again. What if Richard tattled on him and told them he's been ditching tutoring? He wouldn't do that to Conner…would he? He sat very still like a statue in the park, afraid that if he moved it would only frustrate them more.

Pa eyed him carefully before sighing loudly and finally speaking, but with a more concerned tone than an angry one, "what's been up with you boy? You haven't been yourself." What was this? Shouldn't he be pissed, or even at least disappointed?

"What do you mean?" he questioned, really unaware of what was going on now. His grandmother took his big hand into her small, soft, wrinkled ones giving it a comforting squeeze. It was cold, clammy, and a bit shakey. Richard's hand was just as small, but his was calloused and steady and had a nice warmth to it…though it would seem both Ma and the boy had boney hands...wait, why would that matter?

"Hon, your grandpa and I have noticed you've been acting different w-we're just…" her voice was broken and weak "…worried. So very much, and we just…Jonathan?"

Pa crossed his arms and sat back in his chair as he thought of what to say, "Boy it's just…you've been spending so much time with that girlfriend of yours." Conner sat there speechless, not because he was taken aback or anything, but because he really had no clue why it meant anything. When it was clear the teen was not picking up what he was putting down, he adjusted the collar of his shirt and tried again, "We don't want you to do anything you'll regret. We're worried you might…well…" he coughed into his hand trying to clear his throat hoping he would get what he was saying, but the teen still had no clue.

That was when Martha took the liberty of spitting it out, "We don't want you getting her pregnant or revolving your whole life around her. You're too young to be having such a serious relationship." Oh.

"Serious relationship? What do you mean? And why would we procreate?" They shook their heads as they glanced at each other having a silent conversation. His grandmother nodded her head and continued.

"Conner, honey, do you know why your father never went to college?" he shook his head, he actually didn't know, "it's because he didn't have time to when he…he wasn't a perfect man."His eyes widened in surprise. How could she ever say he wasn't? She always talked highly of him, and he was perfect.

"What your grandma is trying to say is that he…" Pa stumbled in his words, and that rarely ever happened"…when he was in high school he had a very serious girlfriend just like you. So serious that one night they made a huge mistake and before you know it they break up."

Really, what were they trying to tell him, did they not like Megan because most people thought she was sweet and wonderful. "So?"

If the tension wasn't awkward before it was definitely heightened now. Both of his grandparents fidgeted in their seats as Pa kept going. "So, later on it turns out she was pregnant, and just when he was about to leave for college she left the baby on our doorstep. Then she left without any form of contact or word." Wait, that baby was_ him_. They were talking about his mom when they meant his dad's 'serious girlfriend'. It made sense, he never met her.

But what did they mean by a 'huge mistake'? Did they just see him as a nuisance? "I insisted on taking care of the poor thing so your father could go to college, but he was dead set on taking responsibility because it was his to take on." His grandma explained squeezing his hand harder, but he yanked it away. Gently, but angriliy.

"What are you saying?" Conner demanded to know, grabbing the edges of his seat. He was not expecting any of this at all. All of a sudden he felt really empty. Thunder suddenly boomed outside, causing the table to shake and the lights of the kitchen flickered in and out.

"It was also because he loved you, he loved you more than he's ever loved anyone." It almost sounded like she was pleading now trying to convince him of something, but Conner wasn't buying it. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you trying to say you're scared of me getting Megan pregnant because that's what Dad did?" It sounded like he was interrogating his own grandparents now, but it was easy for Conner to feel angry when he didn't know what to feel. It always seemed like the right answer to anything that made little no sense.

Ma tried to take his hands again, but he got up abruptly almost knocking down his chair pulling away, "Honey, it was really hard for him to be a parent at eighteen, you're to young to let anything get in the way of your acade–" Conner wouldn't hear her out.

He balled his hands into tight fists and clenched his teeth holding his breath, "No. Hold on. So you thought I was just a _mistake_?" he hissed, hurt evident in his words. Regret immediately ran across their faces, but at the same time they simply felt misunderstood by him.

"That's not what we're sayi–" But the teen didn't want to give them the benefit of the doubt. It was already a load that the team and Coach thought he was useless, or that he felt stupid all the time while everyone thought it. Now his grandparents are telling him his existence was an accident. He was never a part of the game plan. Everyone was against him. He didn't have anyone to go to or any place to escape. This was just great.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but swallowed back a choke refusing to let them think he was breaking. In a firm asserted voice, he spoke up harshly, "Sure sounds like it. I get it." They didn't move for a full second, but than he made a turn on his heel, leaving behind his bag, walking towards the front door confident in leaving. Both Ma and Pa stood up in shock.

"Conner, get back here right now." Jonathan demanded, but the teen was not going to budge.

"Why should I? I'm just a mistake aren't I? Not like you guys ever wanted me here! You thought I'd ruin his life, actually, you think I _did_ because he couldn't keep going to school!" he yelled back at him stopping in his tracks. His whole body started to heat up as he became more and more furious. It was like nothing could touch him right now, because he really didn't care anymore about anything. All he wanted to do was get out of there.

Ma spoke up again…"Calm down, we love you, you weren't a mistake. You are the greatest thing to happen to all our lives. What he_ did_ was a mistake, not you, not **ever** you. You were a gift given to this family, one we cherish–"…once again she was unheard by him.

It was like someone else had overtaken him: Someone more confident, someone less caring, someone who could give a less or shit about what people thought including his own family. He just felt so hollow, so unwanted, and he needed to get away. He could hear the rain falling outside, hard, but he didn't care. It was better than staying here. But Conner really should have thought before he spoke, "Cherish? Please! You wish my dad was still here instead of me! Well you know what? I wish he were here too! He's the only one who cared about me!" and with that he ran out slamming the door behind him. He didn't want to see the look on their faces. He crossed a line, but right now he didn't want to think about that.

After about half an hour or so the rain didn't let up, in fact, it got heavier. It splashed down drenching Conner from head to toe. He hugged his tattered jacket closer to his body, but there was really no point. He slightly regretted leaving on such an inconvenient night, but you can't plan when you're going to be hurt. There was absolutely nothing going on his mind but the word _mistake_. Was he really not wanted? Was he really that much of a burden?

What was he going to do now? Hitchhike to a new place like Star City or Blue Valley? Could he really just run away with only the clothes on his back…no, but how could he go back now? Especially after finding out it was his fault _he_ had to give up everything for him to exist at all? Just when he was beginning to feel completely lost a familiar yellow buggie pulled up next to him; window rolled down.

"Hey Kiddo, where do you think you're going?" Kara, they sent her. This only made him walk faster, "I'm talking to you, don't ignore me." Not like there was much she could do to him, "Ok fine, keep walking, I'll just keep following you." And he could just do as she said, not like she could really stop him, "I could always run you over with this thing y'know?"

"With a Volkswagen?" that made him stop for a second, only to raise a brow and give her a painfully dramatic 'are you dumb' look.

"It can get some pretty good miles, and I'm pretty sure the impact would be quite powerful." She smiled brightly at him, but he rolled his eyes and kept going, "Lighten up. What's up?"

"They called you didn't they?" he accused bluntly

She laughed nervously with a sheepish expression, he knew it, "Er…and if they did?"

"It's none of your business. Just buzz off." He commanded with a completely pissed off tone. But Kara Kent was never one to give up, Conner knew that too well from the wrestling match they had three years ago. She was disqualified according to his uncle, even if she did pin him because she gave Conner a broken arm. He never really got over that, so he was careful never to physically fight her. Then again, he was smaller back than, but he didn't want to risk the chance of a broken collar bone, egh.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. I didn't do anything." She scolded highly offended

"Whatever, you're just like them." He scoffed back not really caring

"How so?"

He clenched his teeth tightly getting frustrated just thinking of it all, "You don't care. You're only here because they asked you to get me."

Kara honked her horn by accident from a slip of the arm, and almost crashed into the curb. Who gave this girl a legal license to drive? "Are you a moron? Conner, we care about you. I care about you, if I didn't would I drive already out here from Metropolis to talk to you?"

He didn't want to admit she was right, "You've done dumber things."

The blonde tapped her chin with a manicured finger before grinning again, "True. I won't deny that, but I will deny your accusations that we don't care. Now get in the car before I run your foot over."

"No." She glared at him intensely before smirking evilly. What was she up to now?

"Your choice."

Suddenly, Conner was caught off guard as he had to jump out of the way while the loony blonde attempted to drive her car over the ledge of the sidewalk, "Are you crazy?" he yelled, out of breath and heart pumping wildly from almost getting hit. She just had to follow through on everything. Though, he shouldn't have challenged her. Especially after what she did to West for cheating, his face was not a pretty picture for a very long time.

"I warned you! Now get in!" groaning in annoyance, Conner gave in and slid into the front seat. His cousin Kara was always pretty good at getting what she wanted. He decided she wasn't going to pump any information out of him though, he was going to try and make certain of that. When neither of them said nothing for a while as she drove down the endless strip of road, she started whistling, the boy turned his head to glare, hard. But she only grinned as she always did. Teeth and all.

"So, wanna tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Do you hate having sticks shoved up your butt?"

"What?"

Kara giggled at her own joke, and Conner rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't stop saying 'no'. Not like you can respond to that the same way! Seriously, if you don't take a chill pill I'm going to take you to a doctor to get one prescribed." What doctor would ever subscribe a pill that made you cold…maybe it was a saying. Kara always had a weird way of speaking growing up in Metropolis her whole life. City girls, so unusual, and he knew that very well: Megan and Artemis were great examples.

"Whatever, you don't really care. Ma and Pa don't care. Nobody cares." It sounded really dramatic, but Conner was just good at being pissed.

"Why would you ever think Ma and Pa didn't care about you? You're their whole world now." She asked, getting serious now.

He turned his head to look out the window, he couldn't look her in the eye. He hesitated not wanting to reveal the hitch in his breathing as he watched the droplets stream down her windows, "Tch, they just think I'm a mistake." He mumbled, but she heard., including the sad tone with it.

"No they don't." What would she know?

"Uh yeah, they do. Because Dad had to take care of me their perfect little boy couldn't go to college." He explained crossing his arms.

She didn't reply for a full second before stating bluntly, "well, he couldn't."

"So they're upset that he didn't because he had to deal with me." He tried to convince her, but she wouldn't be sold.

"No, they're upset because they love you and don't want you to have to sacrifice and give up your whole life because of a stupid girl. Especially one as stupid as Megan Morse." She said the girl's name with such conviction. He was guessing it had something to do with West being obsessed with her. He knew she still had some remaining feelings for the fiery boy.

He rolled his eyes again that night when he realized she already knew everything. But she did have a point, maybe he did hear out his grandma before he ran out, but still, something was bothering him still, "Why did you even ask me what happened if they already told you?"

"Wanted to know your side. Kiddo, they love you, I love you, quit being a brat." She told him rubbing his shoulder, but he moved away.

"I'm not being a brat." He huffed

It was Kara's turn to roll her eyes, "Then why are you acting so worked up over this?"

"You wouldn't get it." Conner said this as he looked back into her eyes challenging her.

"Try me."

Kara was always easy for him to open up to, they were family. Plus, she was the closest thing he had to a sister, so it wouldn't kill him to let her know he supposed, "I just…I can't believe they'd even think I'd do anything like that. They must think so low of me, just like–" he stopped, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Just like?" Kara encouraged, "Come on Conner, don't make me give you a noogie while I'm driving. That's not safe!" Did she bribe the DMV when she got her driver license?

He sucked in a huge breath before letting it out and sighing, "Everyone else."

"I don't think low of you." She says quickly, and she meant it, he could tell. But it wasn't enough, even if he was close to her. He could make a huge list of people who looked down at him. One person wasn't going to make a difference, he really doubt one person ever would…

"Well Coach does, the team does, all the kids at school think I'm this stupid jock. Richard must hate me now and Megan–"

"Wait wait wait, back up. Who's Richard?"

"He's…" Just as Conner was about to explain the situation with his tutor, he spotted a familiar mop of black hair and outline crawling around on the ground ahead in the terrible weather, "right there?" Was it really him? He couldn't tell, because he only saw the boy when he was in their Gotham Academy uniforms. This kid had on a hoodie, but who else would wear sunglasses at night but Richard Grayson? Well, Corey Hart.

"Is that kid crazy? It's pouring out!" his cousin exclaimed slamming the breaks jerking their bodies forward.

"What are you doing?" He questioned still watching the boy crawl around. His back tensed up as he realized it really was Richard, he needed help.

"We're picking him up. What? You want him walking in the pouring rain getting a cold and possibly killed and raped?" she asked

He raised an eyebrow at her as he grabbed the handle of the door already planning to go out, "Don't you mean raped than killed?"

"Necrophilia's. They exist." Was all she said simply without missing a beat, "Are you going to just sit there? Go get him."

Conner nodded, but before he left she grabbed his hand, "oh, and Conner?"

"What now?" he needed to go help Richard _now_, what could she possibly need?

But she looked him square in the eye and told him in a gentle voice, "Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind. Dr. Seuss."

"You need to stop reading children's books," was all he responded with a smile, Kara simply shrugged her shoulders feeling accomplished.

The young teen felt around for his guide pole, but he couldn't find it. He felt so weak and so useless. He couldn't even walk outside on his own. This was so stupid. Now he was on his knees helplessly searching through mud and grass, because it was all he could do right now. He was wet, and cold, and worst of all he was tired. Tired of not being able to do anything without that stupid stick. Tired of not being able to go anywhere without people whispering about one thing or another. Tired of feeling the rain but not really looking at it. A pang went up his body, and he wanted to cry and give up.

"Richard." A warm large hand clutched his shoulder, and the owner of it had a deep tenor voice that seemed to always sound confused – which was annoying.

"Conner?" he asked quietly as he scrambled to stand up. He didn't want anyone seeing him like this, but to his displeasure the older teen helped him up by his shoulders, "What are you doing here?" He slapped his hands away and straightened out his hoodie than adjusted his sunglasses trying to keep composure.

The bigger teen frowned at him. He just looked really miserable, and now he was trying to make him believe he was alright despite the fact it's raining cats and dogs. Less we forget he's by himself out here and blind! "It looked like you needed a ride from this weather. Come on." Conner gestured towards the tiny yellow car, but then he slapped his forehead forgetting once again how silly that was to do.

Richard wasn't facing him, but by his body language he could tell the boy was thinking. It seemed like he wanted to take his offer, but at the same time he didn't. "I don't need help," is all he says as he attempts to walk away without his guide pole. He'd be fine, he'd just have to listen for anyone coming and try to keep warm. Conner wasn't going to accept his rejection though. He started walking alongside him making sure he didn't stumble. A few times, he was certain Richard would trip, but he seemed to be keeping balance on his own…oh right, years of being an acrobat.

"I'm not asking I'm…well Kara is demanding." He tells the young boy, waving his arms about paranoid of letting the boy fall down. Closely behind, the yellow buggie followed them as the blonde girl drove and carefully observed.

Conner almost tripped over himself when Richard stopped in his tracks. Strangely enough, his voice sounded uneasy, "Who's Kara?" His shoulders were raised and tense, and his forehead was wrinkled.

"My cousin." The young teen's body relaxed, and he kept strolling along without warning to Conner who ran to catch up.

"Tell your cousin thanks but no thanks," he tells the older boy hoping to get him off his back, at least he was trying to…sort of. His hoodie was starting to weight him down, his nose was dripping, and a nice dry car didn't sound so awful. But he was a stubborn guy, and he really did hate it when people assisted him. He didn't want anyone thinking he needed someone to rely on. It had nothing to do with being blind, he had other reasons. It was a surprise he'd even let Bruce take him in. He always believed he had to learn to stand on his own ever since…

He couldn't think about that. Not now. Especially when this guy was still following him. Why wouldn't the boy just go away? Couldn't he see he didn't want to be bothered? Especially by a creep that wasn't grateful for his help. How many days afterschool did he wait for Conner to show up so they could get to work? How many times did he pretend not to notice him in the hallways just because he was with his cheerleader girlfriend. Why did he ever think just _maybe_ the two of them could be friends? Of course, when they actually had a serious talk, and he actually confessed one of his biggest secrets to him the big dirk would stop showing up. Figures. It was all just disconcerting, heavy on the dis.

But now big football star Conner Kent wanted to be there for him? Maybe he looked so pathetic the guy pitied him, and now he feels obligated to chase him down. That had to be the answer; no way this boy would give him the time of day outside of tutoring otherwise. He was just a loser, circus freak, and nerd on the Mathelete team. Stupid athletic, popular, jock with the really nice chin…nice chin? No…well…it felt like it was strong, like Bruce's and not as scrawny as Alfred. A blush crept up his neck as he remembered that day the older teen let him feel his smile. He bet Conner was probably really good looking too. Stupid Conner and his stupid good looks. Why did some people have so much better than he has and then had to act like pricks about it too…

…well, Conner never actually did anything prick-ish. In fact, on the first day they met, sure he was a bit insensitive but he seemed more ignorant than mean. He really just didn't know any better he bet. Plus, the guy was always trying to make small talk whenever they took breaks, and he usually seemed genuinely interested in learning about him. The best part about Conner was that he never acted like he was blind; which is a nice break from Wally who constantly tries to convince him he needs someone to take care of him. Psh, he didn't need anyone to do that for him. He can see better than people who still have their eyesight who spend more time looking than actually _seeing_.

Alright, so Conner wasn't an all bad guy. But why would he skip out on tutoring now? Was it because he told him he's gay and being a farm boy made him homophobic? Maybe it was Wally being up to no good again. God, it was the 'Barbara Catastrophe' all over again, only with the quarterback of Gotham Academy instead of the commissioner's daughter. They were best friends and that red headed boy almost ruined everything, because he thought the young teen liked her. Of course, he was jumping for joy when he found out he preferred the same team, but that only made the attention deprived jerk worse. Why did he even bother with him? He didn't think he was all that cute or hot or something…well, actually that was hard to judge never looking into mirror for so many years, but still, he was a total nerd. Why did Conner even bother to help at this moment– wait, if Wally was up to something did that mean he was attracted to –?

Nah. Still, why was he still trying? What could it be? Did he want something or was it guilt from making him wait for no one afterschool all the time? Now he was the one with all the questions. Happy Birthday to him…

"Why are you still following me?" Richard asks with a bit of venom, but Conner shrugged his shoulders even though once again, it was silly to do that. So, he tried to think of something to get on his good side and lighten the mood up.

"Kara likes to run people's feet over when they don't listen to her. So let's go." Conner walked ahead to see if it worked, it seemed like Richard was fighting hard not to smile, but he couldn't assume things.

Richard shook his head rigorously, but then something changed in his expression that made Conner hold his breath, "I don't care. She can run my feet over if she wants, not like I have anywhere to go!" he yelled out flustered and upset. He stopped once more and fell to his knees hopelessly. He then took his sunglasses and smashed them into the ground out of anger as hot tears started to stream down his face. Conner knew it wasn't rain drops. The older boy didn't know what to say, that is until he really took a good look at him. Until he really heard what Richard was saying. Until he saw into those dark blue eyes that reflected back to him something familiar: sightless and all.

"Why don't you?"

"I just don't ok, leave me alone." The young teen cried, but Conner took a strong hold on his forearm, "Let go of me." He demanded, but the other boy refused to release his grip. Not now. He tried to yank out of his grasp, but it was no use, "I said let go!"

"No!" Conner half yelled, but his voice softened to a normal calm level, "I'm not going to let you walk around in the pouring rain alone."

Richard shook his head over and over as he buried his face in his hands. He felt really lost, and for the first time in awhile he felt really confused. "Why? Why do you care?" he sobbed while coughing. He struggled to stop himself from crying, because this was embarrassing, boys don't cry. But this was all happening so fast all in one day, his day, and this guy–

"Because I know how it feels." His heart stopped.

"How what feels? How could you possibly know how I feel?" he jabbed, feeling bitter.

He felt Conner put an arm around him, and it was strange. It felt different from most people. It wasn't awkward or tense, it was like Bruce or Alfred: comforting. Even in the cold rain, Conner felt…"I know what it's like to walk around aimlessly because you just…you don't know where to…you don't…you don't know what **home** is anymore."…warm. He let Conner continued to half hold him as he tried to stop himself from letting more tears stream out. He wiped the snot on his sleeve, before in a quiet voice he replied:

"Ok."

"Let's go," was all the older teen said in response, directing him towards the car. Strangely enough, he didn't feel ashamed for letting Conner help him. It was different, and it wasn't as humiliating.

When they reached the door, Conner peered in and realized Kara placed her purse in the front seat so that they had to sit in the back together. Really sneaky, but one hundred percent his cousin. As he opened the door and the warm air swarmed over them, both of the boys sighed in relief. They were probably going to get a cold. They were both soaking wet, shivering, and had dripping noses.

"Hi there! I'm Kara Kent! Nice to meet you!" the blonde greeted as Conner helped him climb into the back. She was always so chirpy, even on gray days. She stuck her hand out, and somehow instinctively Richard knew to do so as well, Conner was…whelmed.

"Richard Grayson." The young teen responds

"Oh! I've heard of you and Bruce Way…OHMYGOSH you're blind!" Kara exclaimed when she realized why he didn't take her hand so quickly, and then she flicked on the dash board light and couldn't help but comment once more, "And super cute!"

The poor boy was blushing crimson red while Conner groaned at her, "Seriously?" Kara simply stuck her tongue out at him immaturely before directing her attention back on the road. No really, he wanted to know who gave this girl her license? Looking in the backseat and not paying attention in such dangerous weather, she was going to get them into a serious accident one day.

"Do you need a ride back ho–" she started to ask, but Conner interrupted just in time.

"Would you mind staying the night at the farm with us Richard?" Both of the other people in the car were surprised, especially his cousin. But he couldn't let Richard go back to his house now, especially if he ran away from there in the first place.

"I-I guess not?" there was hesitation in his tone, but gratefulness as well. Conner smiled, and when he did he took Richard's hand to his face so he would know. It was a nice moment, and Kara watched silently grinning ear to ear. As they drove on towards the Kent farm, it was silent in the car. The blonde didn't even bother to turn on the radio, she was just fine with the pitter patter of the rain. After a long while Richard finally spoke up.

"Thankyou." It sounded sincere and genuine, and it made Conner's heart skip a beat.

He nodded his head, but slapped his forehead for the second time that night before responding audibly, "Sure thing."

"And it's Dick."

"What?"

"I never liked Richard. Sounds really old fashioned."

"But you'd rather be called _Dick_?"

"Yeah."

Conner felt really humble the boy was willing to let him call him by such a casual name. But at the same time, he wasn't sure how to break the silence, until he tried to come up with a way to make the boy laugh. There was something he needed to know…

"Explains why you're a jerk sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"You want people to call you Dick."

"If that wasn't the worst name joke I've ever heard, I don't know what is." Dick cackled cracking a huge grin, and Conner smiled back. His eyes did glow. Kara continued to drive without speaking a word, smiling as she glanced into her mirrors every now and again watching the two boys enjoy each other's company.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry for the long wait! I had exams, I hope this was satisfactory. Please review and let me know what you think! I always do my best to try and get back to reviewers and respond, I love answering questions and talking to people. thankyou for reading!


	6. B Part II

**Disclai****mer:** I do not own Young Justice

* * *

><p>'Too Good to be True'<p>

'B' Part II

by Song Six

* * *

><p>It wasn't an awkward drive back to the farm, but it was quiet. After a few short conversations here and there, it eventually died out. It wasn't that neither of them were interested in talking, but it was clear that both were wet and pretty miserable from being in such terrible weather. Kara laughed silently in her head as she scooted into her warm dry chair while the boys kept pulling at their soaked t-shirts. There jackets were laying at their feet dripping wet smelling of wet grass and a bit of B.O. By the time they saw the metal rooster atop the red barn, they were shivering and ready to jump into some warm clothes.<p>

At first, Conner hesitated to get out of the car; he knew he was probably going to get an earful once he went inside. He also knew he'd have to explain why the ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne was with him. He wasn't prepared for any more stress, it was already enough they thought he'd be dumb enough to get Megan pregnant. He contemplated on how long of a walk he could make it before he actually reached the porch of the little wooden house, but he changed his mind when it started to hail, and he booked it over.

Kara followed behind not too far tending to Richard first making sure he was safe and dry underneath an umbrella she had tucked away in her dashboard. He took a deep breath before grasping the rusted knob for the second time that night, but before he even touched the door it swung open and he was met with a harsh slap to the face. It was hard, and left his skin prickled and red, but than a pair of soft comforting arms wrapped around him twirling him left and right. It was Ma.

"Where were you? We were so worried." A gruff voice asked from inside, his Grandpa didn't look angry. On the contrary, he looked relieved. By the lines and sweat on his brow, Conner could tell he made them worry.

"I'm sorry Pa." he apologized with sincere guilt, but it was hard to get a word out as his Grandma continued to squeeze the air out of him. When she let go of him she tugged him inside and threw a wool blanket around his shoulders. It was nice being warm and snug again.

She kissed his forehead and hugged him once more, while Pa continued to scold him a little more, "Darn straight you should be–"

"No, I'm sorry." Ma interrupted, eyes watering. Conner felt really bad that instant, how could he make his grandparents worry so much? By the parkas, and the wet boots by the door, he could tell they had probably gone out looking for him too. Luckily, Kara found him than, he was far from the farm, and he didn't want them going out too long especially this late in this weather. Not at their age, it was dangerous. He felt like an ungrateful grandson.

His grandpa shook his head at the little ole lady, "Martha–"

"Jonathan you hush this instant!" she yelled at him before going back to smother the teen, "I'm so sorry we ever made you believe you were a mistake, honey we love you, so so much. You're our world." Her voice sounded worn and hurt, he really deserved worst grandson of the year or something.

He didn't want her to feel bad at all, "I know that Ma–"

"No you don't! I'm going to fix you up a pot of–"she started walking over to the oven, but then she realized Kara came in with a boy she had never seen before. One with eyes just like her son…"–who's this?"…dark blue. Conner pulled at his shirt collar feeling nervous. He had a lot of explaining to do, and his grandpa already looked displeased; even more than he did earlier that night.

He walked over and directed the shorter boy towards the kitchen, in a hesitant voice he introduced him, "This is Richard Grayson from school, my tutor."

His grandpa continued to look off, but his grandma immediately warmed up to him and smiled comfortingly. There was a strange look in her eyes, but Conner couldn't quite place his finger on what it could be. It was the same look people got when they knew something and didn't want you to know they knew, "well hello there Richard, what are you doing out this late?"

"You're Richard Grayson?" Pa interjected, not caring how rude the question was, which took Conner off guard since normally he was a pretty polite guy most of the time. Except whenever the bill collectors came around or solicitors stopped by their farm in attempt to sell corn seeds off as other vegetables. They weren't stupid, those sort of things happened often. But him having this kind of attitude with Dick, it didn't make much sense. The boy didn't do anything to him.

"Yes, sir." Is all Dick said, but loud enough not to sound timid and quiet enough not to be rude.

Jonathan eyeballed him up and down rubbing his chin, "I see."

Martha slapped his hand and wiggled her finger at him, "Jonathan! Come upstairs honey, we'll get you changed you look soaking wet. Conner, go make some tea."

"I'm soaked too Ma." Conner whined, lifting his wet soaping shirt.

"Young man, you listen to me." But she didn't care, guests always came first in their house.

Conner rolled his eyes and complied as he started up the kettle turning the knob of the stove, "Yes Ma."

"Good, come Kara, help me with this poor thing." His grandma ushered Richard and cousin Kara upstairs with hurry. He can hear their footsteps upstairs as the girls scurried around taking care of the younger teen. He watched the kettle waiting for the water to boil. He wondered if his grandpa was going to say anything, _anything_ at all. But he waited for the tea to cook as well before speaking. When the whistle came, Conner took the pot and poured the water into a mug with a bag of earl grey and a cube of sugar. Did Richard drink his tea with milk?

"That's Bruce Wayne's boy." Really? Out of all the things he could say that's what Pa chooses? It bothered Conner, why was it such a big deal anyway?

"I know Pa." He stated, stirring the tea and letting it sit on the kitchen table. They meet eyes, both crossed arms, each of them in a stance allowing the atmosphere to grow tense. Neither was planning on moving any time soon. More footsteps could be heard overheard, as well as Kara's giggling and Martha's laughter.

Pa than relaxed his arms and rubbed his temples groaning, "What's he doing here Conner?"

The teen rolled his eyes and scoffed dramatically, "He was walking around alone in the rain."

"Why?"

"His shower head broke at home, so he thought he'd bathe in the pouring freezing rain." He smirked at his own 'wittiness' while Pa narrowed his eyes getting angry with him.

"Don't use sarcasm with me." He warned, never breaking eye contact.

Conner threw his arms up in the air not really in the mood for this, Pa really had no reason to be this difficult right now, "I don't know why he was out there, does it really matter? Can he spend the night?"

"No Conner, I will not have anything to do with a runaway that's illegal. Especially the runaway of the richest man in Gotham." Oh, was that all?

"Obviously he didn't want to go back to his house for a reason. Why can't we just do this for him?" Conner's voice started to grow in volume, and he narrowed his own eyes. He's never been this much of a brat to his grandfather before, but Pa has never been this much of a jerk about one of his friends before. He was making a big deal out of nothing in Conner's mind.

Pa walked over to the stove and poured himself a cup of tea stirring with tense fingers still looking at the pissed teen, "We can't afford a big lawsuit from Mr. Wayne if he were to find out we're housing his runaway son. Conner. I'm not changing my mind." He asserted, taking a sip of his hot drink…

"Jonathan, I can't believe you!" …which gets sputtered all over his top as he's caught surprised by his enraged wife, "Of course he can stay, now go upstairs."

Conner smirked with victory, and Pa shook his head as he dabbed his face with a napkin. "Alright, thankyou Ma." The teen took the mug of tea and hurried upstairs to allow his grandma to yell at Pa, but he couldn't help but stop at the stairs to hear what she would have to say. Curiosity killed the cat.

When Martha was sure Conner was gone, she spoke softly and with a reprimanding tone, "How can you throw out someone in that much need in this kind of weather? Have you no heart?"

"He's Richard Grayson. Wayne will–" Jonathan tried to argue, but Martha won't let him.

"Be more than grateful we took care of his little boy! What makes you think he'd be more upset we're taking care of him than leaving him out there?" Conner quirked an eyebrow wondering where this was going, "Don't you remember those newspaper headlines, the _accident_. He's lost everything already for goodness sake's. Think about Conner, and how he feels." Oh yeah…

"Alright Martha, you're right. I didn't know what I was thinking." Pa sincerely apologized with a sadness in his voice Conner knew very well himself. There was a slight ache in his chest, but he had to ignore it. This wasn't the time. He shook his head not allowing himself to remember. As he runs upstairs, he hears one of them softly cry. Was it Ma, or Pa?

When he approached his bedroom, he peered inside watching Kara help Richard change into his clothes. The shirt was huge on him, and so were the pajama bottoms, but at least they were dry. Honestly, it was kind of cute how small the boy was. He needed some meat on his bones, maybe he should eat some of Ma's home cooking. She used to stuff Conner with loads of meat saying he needed to bulk up. At least it worked; he was pretty big and muscled now. After they still didn't notice him, he knocked lightly on the door capturing their attention, "Hey."

Dick lifted his arms feeling the space he had in the sleeves, the shirt was almost sliding off his small body. The blonde smiled in satisfaction standing up and sitting Richard down on the bed, "All finished, sorry, Conner's kind of fat." She giggled earning a deep frown from her cousin.

"Thanks Kara." He muttered sarcastically

"No problem!" she replied on her way out leaving the two of them alone. Alone. That wasn't weird. They were always alone before…of course it was in a classroom at school, but this wasn't so different was it? Just because it was where he slept, changed clothes, and did er…other private things. Ok, it was weird. He scratched his head nervously as he plopped down next to Dick causing the smaller boy to fly mid air for a bit from the impact.

They sat there for a second as Conner Awkwardly handed him the mug of tea. The younger teen accepted, took a grateful sip and set it down gently on the floor. Finally, Richard broke the ice, "She's really…"

"Irritable?" The older teen interrupted groaning

"Friendly." Dick cackled, Conner liked seeing his eyes when he laughed. It was nice.

Once again they were in silence in a tense awkwardness. This was Conner's chance to get to know Dick, but where should he start? "So…"

"So, why haven't you been going to tutoring?" Oh yeah, by getting the dirty laundry out of the way.

He really wasn't expecting Richard to bring it up so soon though, "Really? You're asking that right now?"

"I need to know whether or not it's worth my time staying after school all every day." Dick stated without missing a beat. He was definitely not scared to speak his mind at all. But it did make Conner feel guilty for doing that to Richard. The boy gave up his free time for him, and he pretty much took it for granted, because he didn't want to make trouble with his girlfriend. But it wasn't like he didn't just want to avoid trouble with Megan, but he didn't want to hurt her either. She was his friend for awhile so he cared. But despite the fact he and Dick didn't know each other too well, he kind of cared about him too, it was weird.

"Alright, I'll tell you if you tell me why you were out there then." Conner challenged crossing his arms

"Business first, personal later." Dick smirked as he says this

"Megan–"

Before Conner could even tell him the rest, Dick stops him and said with great triumph, "Knew it."

"I didn't even finish."

"Didn't need to. She's not concerted with me, not one bit, I can tell." Concerted? No really, if Dick needed a tutor in English he was pretty good at it. He thought he could write pretty well for a country bumpkin despite what was popular belief. But than again, he guessed the boy's unusual way of speaking made him unique, it was kind of refreshing as well as really confusing.

Although, he did want to know what tipped Richard off, "How?"

Dick laughs once more highly amused, blue eyes glowing wondrously and Conner can't stop staring, but the young teen was too busy cracking up to notice. When he finally stops he says in a voice as if it were it were so obvious and the older boy shouldn't even be asking, "I hear her whispering whenever I walk by, not hard to miss. But really? Over a girl?" He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly even though the other couldn't see his action. It did sound kind of stupid, but it wasn't because he liked her that way that much, he liked her as a friend a lot, it's just…did he really have a good excuse at all?

"It's more complicated than that. So why were you walking around in the rain?" he changed the subject quickly, also hoping to find out what was going on with the younger teen.

Richard clicks his tongue a few time thinking about it thoughtfully, before saying, "Birthday sucked." And nothing else.

Conner blinked a few times waiting for him to go on, but when he didn't he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, "That's it?"

Dick shakes his head and folds his hands neatly in his lap, "More complicated than that." He stated simply, but he misunderstood Conner. The older teen could get very well how complicated family life could really be. He was never quick to judge about those sorts of things.

"No, I mean, aren't you going to say more?" he asked unfolding his arms, letting his hands lay either side of him. He watched Richard's expression looking for something to read, but his eyes look forward never budging. But by the crease in his forehead he could tell he was flustered by the question. It was pretty personal, but he and Kara just saved him from the rain and hail, so he wanted to know.

"It's just…why do you care?" Richard questioned him with actual curiosity and guard. No hints of attitude or irritation at all. Conner did have to ask himself, why did he care? They were barely friends, and it's been awhile since they've actually talked since he started ditching the tutoring sessions. Maybe it was because around this guy he just felt relaxed, and he felt like he could be smart around Richard. It was the way he made him feel, but that wasn't an actual answer, it didn't explain why he cared. So why did he?

When he couldn't think of anything else to respond with, Conner tried for apologizing, "Look, I'm sorry I skipped out on you. That's not fair, you were just trying to help me."

Dick nodded his head in agreement and brought some relief to him…"Well, technically I'm only forced to. I don't do this by choice really."…til he said that. It was a bit harsh, but true.

"You're really blunt."

"Sure am."

"Why'd your birthday suck?" Richard unfolded his hands placed them either side of his body. Their fingers almost touched, it sent a weird fluttery sensation up Conner's spine. He wasn't sure what it was or if he liked it.

The young teen sighed before explaining, "As you know, I'm Bruce's son, billionaire workaholic. He's a busy man, he had to catch a flight to a meeting in Tuscany. I got mad. I left." So that's what happened. It was understandable.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Richard curled his fingers into fists, causing their hands to brush for the briefest moment, but that was all it took to make the older boy blush, "It was really bratty, but no one wants to be alone on their birthday…" the red on his face disappeared, and he pursed his lips as a hollowness entered his stomach. He got Dick completely,"…it could be just me though."

"I get it. I do." Dick smiled believing him, Conner likes his smile, he did it with all his teeth, and he had nice teeth, "Happy Birthday, by the way."

Richard chuckled lightly, "Gee, thanks."

"Did you get anything cool?" Conner asked, hoping to get his mind off things a little more.

"What do you mean?"

"It's your birthday isn't it? And no offense, but your pops is pretty rich so you probably got a lot of cool stuff." This made the young teen chuckle again, somehow his cackle never got tiring. Not like Kara's giggling, Artemis' chortle, or Wally's stupid obnoxious laugh. Man, that guy was annoying.

"Sure did actually. Got a new motorcycle." Conner's jaw dropped in surprise. Rich kids and their expensive gifts. For his birthday, Pa gave him ten bucks and Ma knit him a sweater. Kara taught him how to play quarters, than gave him the bloodied coins. How cool would it be to be able to drive around on a motorcycle?

But a guy as small as Richard and as young, could he even ride without knee pads? And if he had such a nifty present why didn't he ride it outside tonight instead of go around on his feet?"You're fourteen…and why didn't you just drive that instead of walk?" Conner was full of questions.

"Dude, I'm fourteen, get real. Can't ride it yet. At least Alfred made really good cake, it was chocolate." That still didn't answer why he got the motorcycle.

"Who's Alfred?" he asked with slight curiosity, and with a strange sickly feeling rising in his stomach.

"Butler, he's more like my Grandfather than anything. He always takes care of me when Bruce is away…or even when he is there. He's the coolest, he makes the best food ever, but he never let's me stay up past nine which is dumb." Conner didn't realize he was holding his breath until Dick said it was his butler. Funny.

Conner smiles thinking about Pa, "My grandpa can be the same way…well, he can only make breakfast foods, but he's pretty strict too. And don't mind how he was downstairs, he's not very good with anyone I bring over." He then recalled to himself the first time he brought over Cassie. That was as he heard Dick say once: Disastrous, heavy on the 'dis'. Although, he still wasn't as rude as he was tonight.

"That was your grandfather?" Conner shook his head out of his thoughts

"Yeah, didn't you see the head of white–" Dick simply grinned and Conner wanted to punch himself," –Right, sorry, I forget."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Conner had cleared his throat at least five times not sure what to say anymore. He really wanted to talk to Richard, and this seemed like his first opportunity to _really_ talk to him. But he didn't know where to start. A few times the other boy would fidget a bit and cause the bed to move, and he thought the younger teen was going to say something. Eventually, when he got tired of trying to figure something out he looked out the window and noticed that the weather had lightened up, "Hey, it's starting to clear up." His voice sounded louder than it really was from being quiet for so long, causing both of them to jump a bit.

He got up from the bed and cleared a circle in the fog with his hand, the sky was as clear as it was when he was walking back to the house from the bus stop. A sheet of stars in a black night sky, "How does it look?" he's broken from his gaze when he finally hears Dick's voice. He looks over and sees him bent over clutching his knees tightly like something was wrong. He wanted to ask, but in the air it felt like it would be invading his privacy if he did.

"Uh…it's not raining anymore?" he replied in more of a question than an answer, as he always did, and as it always annoyed Richard who scoffed at him for it.

"No, I mean, _how does it look_?" Conner slapped his forehead when he realized how stupid he was being. His throat tightened up as he started to panic, it was that feeling he got whenever he took a math test or had to solve a problem in front of the class. He felt self conscience, and wasn't sure what to say, because he didn't want to say something dumb. Richard can't see the stars like he can, he had to think of something good to say. How could he describe it? What did his dad used to say about the night sky?

"It's dark…really dark…and it's dark." He stammered, he could tell by Richard's tapping fingers he wasn't doing a very good job. He felt bad, because he couldn't think of a decent way to describe the night sky for a blind boy who would never be able to see it again. He remembered his dad used to say these amazing things about it, but he couldn't remember, why couldn't he remember? Suddenly, an idea entered his mind, "Can I take you somewhere?"

"It's pretty late Conner, I don't know." Dick commented unsure, still clutching his knees sitting on the bed.

Conner took his smaller hand into his pulling him towards the window…"C'mon, let's go." …insisting on never letting go. So what else could Richard do but follow?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thankyou for reading! Please leave a review and lemme know your thoughts! I reply to all questions and comments! I love talking to people!


	7. B Part III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Too Good to be True'<p>

'B' Part III

by Song Six

* * *

><p>"Watch your step." Conner told him, leading him to the ledge of his window. Richard hesitated following for a moment.<p>

"Are we jumping out of a window?" he asked curiously, while Conner scratched his head sheepishly. Yeah, so getting the blind kid to jump out a window wasn't the best plan, but it was the only exit out of the house without his grandparents knowing. He took Dick's hands and led them to the old water drain. It was damp and wet from the rain, and at first it was hard for Dick to really get a good grasp; but eventually he was able to wrap his arms around the pipe.

"Careful, just slide–" Conner warned, but before he even finishes, the young teen has already let go of him and slid to the ground with ease"–down."

He gaped down in surprise at the boy, but all Dick did was smirk once he got a firm footing to the dirt, "Hurry up!" he called with two hands either side of his mouth. Conner nodded and actually fumbled as he tried to leave through the window. Funnily enough, he had a lot more trouble doing so than the other teen did. He blamed it on the size of his build. He had too much pride to admit he had his klutzy moments.

Once he reached the bottom with a loud plop into the dirt, it was Dick at the bottom helping him steady himself. There was way too much irony in this situation. After Conner was sure his boots were planted safely into the mud, he took the other teen's hand and started walking. It was only after a few minutes did he realize how embarrassing his action was. When he turned around, Dick was blushing just as hard as he was, but he never let go, "Is this alright?" he asked with hesitance

"Y-Yeah." The younger teen replied, coughing into his free hand. Conner cleared his throat and continued walking leading them towards the red crusty barn at the edge of their estate. As they got closer he could hear the sleeping animals nestled in their hay. He wondered how well Dick could hear them. At night, the barn looked like a haunted house since it was so dark inside with the chipped paint and peeling wood. But it wasn't inside they were heading.

Eventually they reached the side of it, Conner let go of the boy's and gave the wooden ladder leaning on the wall a wiggle. After he was sure it was sturdy enough to carry them he turned around and asked Dick, "Can you climb up the ladder by yourself?" He should have thought about this sooner, maybe West was right about him sucking at making plans; in both football and life.

The younger teen placed a hand on each hip and grinned at him playfully, "Can I take the derivative of a cow?" What?

"What?"

"Yes, I can." Dick said simply, before moving his arms around in front of him. When he found the ladder he shimmied up quickly like it was almost too natural for him to do this all the time. But man, was that question going to be on the math final? Aw shucks, he really hoped it wouldn't be. It wasn't even something that they covered together in tutoring. Maybe if he didn't skip out Richard would have showed him? He knew you had to start using the alphabet in math, but he didn't know animals had anything to do with it either!

Once Richard reached the top of the barn, Conner quickly followed after. At the last step, he almost lost his footing, but luckily the other teen caught him. No really, how was he able to do that? He then took the teen's hand once more that night and led him to the spot he often used to sit with the best view of the fields of wheat. When they were settled in their seats, he couldn't help but wonder still…"What's a derivative of a cow?"

Richard rolled his eyes. The older teen quirked an eyebrow, he didn't know Dick could do that still. "Prime rib." Oh, it was a joke. Conner fought the urge to slap his forehead as he always did, "Where are we?" Dick asked, pulling his hand away realizing they had forgotten to let go.

That's right, he took him up here for a reason. Conner took a deep breath and looked up, a soft wind blew past his ears. He closed his eyes for a second before taking in the sky once more, a rush of emotions and memories passing through his mind. He folded up his knees and clutched his hands tightly in front of them letting it all come back to him, "It's pitch black out…"

"Conner?" Dick raised an eyebrow confused wondering what was going on, but the older teen kept going.

"It's not just dark, it's pitch black out with a hint of blue, like looking into the ocean. You want to reach out your arms and touch the bottom…" as he says this he reaches his arms out, and so does Richard "…but you feel so small because it goes on endlessly…"

Dick than realized what he was doing, "Go on."

He swallows a hard lump in his throat before he keeps going. His voice filled with wonder and awe in a soft almost whisper "…There's a billion stars, and it feels amazing to just look at them, because it's like having everyone you love smile at you at once beaming brightly." After he said that last line, he felt the back of his eyes begin to pulsate, but he counts back to ten in his head trying to fight it away.

"_That was really amazing dad."_

"That was really amazing Conner."

"Yeah." He wondered if the stars were twinkling on their own or if they always shined brighter through water. But when he felt the pressure to answer the other boy, he blinked away anything in his eyes and grunted, "Um, so me and my dad would come up here and look at the stars. He wanted to be an astronaut. Never went to college though."

"Oh, that's cool."Richard meant it, and plus he didn't know what else to say. There was something Conner wasn't telling him. He could sense it in the air around them. Maybe it had something to do with his father. The mention of him did seem to bother the older teen. They must have gotten into a fight or something earlier. He did say that was his Grandfather earlier, not his dad. Maybe he was mad at him for the same reason he was upset with Bruce: for always working and never home.

"So what happened with your parents? It's ok, if you don't want to talk about it." Conner asked in a gentle but curious voice. Richard shook his head when he realized where he was again. He was also taken aback by the question, but it was nice that the other teen didn't try to force the story out of him. Not like everyone else. He remembered when Wally first asked or more of probed him to know about the accident. Some people didn't get how many feelings it brought back just thinking about it. Sure, not like the jerk was purposefully trying to be insensitive, but some people didn't get how much it hurt to lose people you love if it never happened to them.

"Do you really have no idea?"

Conner rubbed his chin thinking before replying, "No, I mean West told me something, but I don't really know anything about you." He wanted to know though.

Dick nodded, of course Wally would say something. That big mouth. "Do you want to know?" Yes he did.

The older teen shook his head, "I'm not going to make you tell me. It's your deal not mine, I get it if you don't." Somehow, just knowing that put Dick to some peace. Strangely enough, without all the pressure or the fear or being pitied; he kind of wanted to tell Conner now. But could he?

Conner didn't seem like a bad guy, in fact he seemed like a really good guy. For an ignorant bumpkin, he had a huge heart. But then again, what if he just felt sorry for him like everyone else? What if he saw him as a circus freak? What if he treated him differently? However, there was the possibility maybe once, just this once someone would actually understand him. But it was like he mentioned, no one could truly understand until it happened to them. There was really only one way to find out: "Me and my mom stargazed a lot too."

"Really?" the older teen was actually happy to hear such a thing. It was something the two of them could have in common. He missed stargazing with someone…even if Dick couldn't see.

"Yeah, after every show she'd hold me and we'd just sit there on top of one of the canopies and it look at the sky." The younger teen explained now sitting cross legged clutching his knees tightly. Maybe this was a bad idea, it was easier said than done.

Conner didn't know what to say, there wasn't really much he could. Now he understood what those other people felt when they found out about him, "I'm sorry."

Richard sighs before breaking out of one mood and jumping right into another,"Bruce tries, he really does, but no matter what he does it's not like he could give me back everything I lost…" he held a sad tone, but there was an amused undertone"…it's funny, I can't even drive that motorcycle." He almost said this bitterly, but it was more grateful than anything else. If you didn't listen carefully you would have missed it.

Conner didn't, "Because you're only fourteen right?" But he did manage to miss other things.

Dick was ready to bust a gut, "Er…yeah dude, because I'm fourteen!" he cackled loudly, and as much as the other boy enjoyed his laugh, he was confused as to what was so funny.

So he kept going, "Why did he get it for you?" he wondered. Richard smirked with amusement, but it melted into a genuine smile. No mischief, no playfulness, no sarcasm, or even any teeth. Just a simple, sweet, warming smile. Conner's never seen this particular look on his face before, and it was really nice.

"Because I mentioned to him once how I used to dream of having one. I would have named it the R-Cycle I told him…because you know, the D-Cycle would come with too many jokes." He laughed joyfully with pure bliss like he was remembering something unforgettable. He was already small, so Conner could picture a young Dick Grayson running around asking Bruce Wayne for a metal death trap. Somehow, it sounded cute. Not like Megan cute though…right?

"Jokes?" Conner questioned, scratching his head truly bewildered.

Richard rolled his eyes. Really, he's able to do that? "Think about it."

Sky blue eyes looked up to the left as he concentrated to find an answer but alas…"I don't get it."…nothing.

"Should have figured…" Richard chuckled at him, as the air grew colder and the winder grew stronger he shivered. Good thing Conner's clothing was big on him, they were like blankets, but his hands were bare. So he settled for sitting on them hoping to warm them with his bottom"…he said once I do get older, Alfred can drive me around."

Watching the smaller teen made the bigger of the two grow cold himself. In order to keep his own hands warm he tucked them deep into his armpits, "Why can't you do it yourself? You'll be older."

"Conner, you're a swell guy you know that?" Dick commented struggling to not keep laughing, the older teen was just about to ask what was so hilarious when he points to dark blue eyes. Sometimes Conner wondered if he should just write on his arm in permanent market so he wouldn't forget so many times the obvious.

"I get it…by the way, I didn't know you could roll your eyes." Somehow, even that was funny to Dick. Excuse Conner for not knowing lot's of things.

Dark blue eyes look around as if he could actually use his orbs, but only to demonstrate he still had the ability to move them, "I'm blind, not paralyzed Dude." For a moment, Conner felt false excitement watching his pupils move about. For a moment it was almost like he could actually see.

"Sorry…" Just thinking about the fact Dick couldn't look around like he could or ever see what Conner looked like made him sad too. If he could see what he looked like, what would Richard think? It was something he'd never know, but then again did it really matter?

"I could have been though," Dick started with a sigh enticing Conner's interests," actually…I may not even be here if it weren't for…nevermind."

"It's ok…" If it weren't for what? But he knew what it was liked to be probed, so he didn't pry "…so what I said about the stars, it's what Dad used to say. I could never think up anything like that, or like him." What was it about this guy that made Conner keep almost talking about _that_? He never did to anyone, he barely did with his grandparents by choice.

Dick didn't need to have his eyesight to see something was wrong, he could feel it, but he didn't want to push the older teen. Conner didn't push him. He acted like a good friend and didn't make him tell him his story…wait, were they friends now? Would it be ok to just tell him?

"It was June 27th, five years ago. Haley's Circus was performing in Gotham City for the first time on the tour. We had no idea how corrupt the city could be." Yes, it would be.

Conner's heart started to beat rapidly. Richard was confiding in him, which was something he was not expecting. This was it:"You were nine?"

Dark blue eyes glistened as they struggled not to let anything fall, "Yes…that day…Tony Zucco, some mafia boss approached my parents saying they should pay him for protection. They wouldn't go for it; they knew he was trouble…"

Conner had heard of him, a man who is consistently put to jail, but never stayed. He said nothing as he patiently waited for the boy to continue with his story. Richard bit his lip thinking, his Adam's apple bobbing crazily. The older teen knew this was probably taking a lot out of him.

"Later on, I overheard him telling someone they were going to get revenge, but I was really young back then, and I didn't know what it meant or what to do. A-And then while we're performing the ropes...they…he…usually dad always checked the ropes but he must have forgotten because…" he paused for a moment, but he didn't need to finish for Conner to know what had happened. Everyone knew. "…they **snapped**."

"Dick–"

"When we all fell, their bodies broke my impact…" Dark blue eyes couldn't fight it anymore, and tears started to fall rapidly without fail"…Mom died holding me in her arms trying to save me. It was all my fault."

"No, it wasn't." Conner tried to convince him, but he refused to listen.

"If I had just warned them they would still be here with me." There was an awful desperation in his voice, a tone he thought he'd never hear someone like Richard Grayson ever have.

"Don't say that." He started, but it was no use.

"No! If I just said _something_, anything at all we could all be here happy and looking at the stars together." Dick yelled back at him, face red and nose flaring. He never meant to send him over the edge.

"You can't–" Conner wasn't sure what to say, what would Ma have said? What has she said to him in the past? "–your parents would never blame you for what happened. Obviously, they loved you enough to sacrifi–"

Richard interrupted him throwing his arms in the air, "I know what they gave up! But I just wish my mother could have at least survived in my place!"

No. How could Dick ever say such a thing? Did he not get it? "And she would have wanted the same for you had it been you! She died so you could be alive and be happy! That's always **all** they ever want from us even when they're gone." That is all parents ever want, for their kids to be happy. You don't need to be the winner or perfect for them, all they want is…for you to be happy. Wait…that's all they want…Conner stopped for a second, he really needed to take his own advice.

"Well I _can't_ Conner. How can I be happy when I can't even see the stars in the sky or _anything_ anymore? All I see is black, all I ever feel anymore is _lost_. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. And worst of all I just…you have no idea how much I just want…how much I…if I could just…" Richard punched the roof, but not too hard, just enough to let go of some of his pent up feelings "Dammit…"

Richard moved his face away from him, which confused the older teen since it didn't really make a difference…"Dick?"…unless he was hiding something. At the sound his name the younger teen turned his head slightly, but just enough for Conner to see something he regretted.

For the first time since he's met the guy, Conner didn't want to have to look at his eyes…"You have no idea how it feels to be so helpless."…because never has he ever wanted to see those blue eyes **cry**. He never got why Ma was always reading sad articles in the newspaper and would say it broke her heart. No one did anything to her so it didn't make sense to him – until now. He did feel helpless, because he couldn't do anything to change the way Dick is. No one could. Suddenly, he forgot how cold he was from the weather.

He tried placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, but it was batted away quickly, "I know you can't see anymore. I know what I said a long time ago about being able to see and being weak but–"

"No Conner! I just…you don't…you don't get it. I am weak. Because I don't care if I never see again..."Dick had to stop and catch his breath, it was as if something was clogged in his throat and he couldn't speak. He felt like something was choking him "…All I've ever wanted up to this point, is to just to…I just…" He started to walk around the roof pulling at his hair in frustration.

Conner has never seen him this upset before. Just as he was about to try to calm him down he froze. Richard stopped in his tracks, got down to his knees and buried his face in his hands sobbing softly. When he lifted his face he cried out hysterically: "I am weak if I don't have Mom…without her, I feel weak. I needed her…I…I'd give anything in the world for her to be here! To hear her voice to…just…have her tell me I was good enough, I mattered, she loved me, she was proud…I don't want to see again I just want her!" His voice was a mix of rage, pain, and worst of all sorrow. That was it, it was never about seeing it was his mom. Conner should have known, because he knew that feeling all too well.

But how could a smart, talented guy like him think he needed someone else to tell him he's good enough? For a freshman with a high IQ that's pretty stupid. "Dick, I called you weak. I was wrong. You're wrong too." How come Dick can't understand his mom wasn't blowing smoke in his ear when she said all those things? Just because she's gone doesn't mean she didn't mean it. He highly doubts the guy's mother would lie to him about stuff like that.

"How would you know?" Richard spat bitterly standing up crossing his arms.

Conner stopped in his thoughts. He's right, how would he know? He didn't even know what it exactly was that he needed to believe himself. You think the answer would be easy, but he just didn't know what to think anymore. Not when there's no one telling him what he needed to hear, he knew how that felt. So how could he ever tell Richard different? Especially when all the boy wants is his mom to say things like 'I'm proud of you', or 'you're great', and **'I love you'**. Up to this point all Conner has ever wanted was–

"_You're much stronger than you think you are. Trust me."_

–for _him_ to say those things.

It finally hit Conner, the answer to all his stress and all his low self-confidence was always there. Even though he wasn't there to say it anymore it didn't make it any less true. Just like Dick's mom, he said it for a reason **too**, and that was because he meant it, "Because, you are strong. Stronger than you think. You just have to believe that yourself. Your mom told you, you are for a reason. She wants you to know that even when she can't be here to tell you. She just wants you to believe in yourself and be happy." Of course, there was no way Richard would believe him, not until he believed it himself. Just like their parents did. Funny, and to think all this time he's been the blind one.

"How would you know? How could you possibly know?" Richard demanded to know angrily.

Conner fisted his hands as he prepared himself. This was something he's never told anyone outside of Smallville. It was something hard for him to ever talk about, but now he was ready, "It was what my Dad wanted for me…at least, now I'm beginning to get that."

Dick was almost speechless as the anger left his mind and body. His heart stopped for a moment as he realized what Conner could be implying, but he didn't want to jump the gun, "What do you mean?"

"He was on his way home..."

It was a sunny day much like any other in the city of Metropolis. Blue skies, bright sun beating down, fluffy clouds, and happy smiling go lucky people on their way home from a long day at work. Unlike Gotham, this city was not as nocturnal, all the action and excitement happened during the day while there was still light out. There was just something about the place that made you want to skip instead of walk; whistle a show tune as you went your way; pick up strays of litter acting as a good citizen.

Clark Kent was one of these cheerful go getters driving across the great iron bridge that connected the big city to the small country town of polite folk, otherwise known as Smallville. Tonight, he promised his only son they would toss the football around before it got too dark, so he had to hurry home. Afterwards, they were going to slice up some of Ma's famous apple pie with some vanilla ice cream and stargaze as they always did.

He was pretty sure he was going to make it home in time, because traffic was usually always good. However, there was a jam on the bridge, which was unusual since normally this sort of thing never happened. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled assuming it was probably just a D.U.I drive through test thinking it wouldn't take long. He was wrong. Eventually, ten minutes turned into half an hour, half an hour turned into an hour, and one hour turned into three. The sun was beginning to set and Clark was running out of time. He needed to get home.

None of the cars were moving, and everyone else was also confused as to what the commotion was about. Soon he started to grow impatient. Clark turned off his engine and stepped out of the car. The atmosphere was different from how it normally was. It wasn't fresh with clean air and relaxed with pure bliss. Rather, it was smelling heavily of collecting exhaust, and there was a strange feeling of alert – something was wrong.

People gave him funny looks wondering what he was doing and where he was going as he walked by. A few honked at him telling him to get back in his car and just wait and let the authorities handle it. He wouldn't take this sitting down though, he had a boy to get home to and a promise he had to keep. He was going to teach him a special move he used to use back when he was the quarterback of his high school.

As he got closer and closer to the cause of the jam, there were more and more empty cars, and in the distance he could see blinking red and blue lights. Something was definitely wrong. There was a crowd of people gathered around, and a helicopter had just arrived overhead. Policemen were trying to direct people to go back to their vehicles and turn around, but there were too many. There was no way everyone was going to leave that soon, it would take a couple hours. As he approached the scene he then realized even the swat team was here.

He was just about to turn to a little old man to his right to ask what was happening, but the look on everyone's faces and the pointed guns told him everything. There was a lone man standing in the middle of the chaos clutching a smell metal object with what appeared to be a digital clock. He had a bomb. He looked around midst all of the hectic mess and all the frightened people. He saw the danger in the eyes of the armed men, the hatred in the eyes of the citizens; what everyone else missed was the lack thereof of it in the eyes of that lone man. Clark saw what others had failed to in this man: fear and regret.

When he saw that it was going nowhere he took a stand and ignored all the voices around him and the one in his head yelling at him: 'was he crazy?' The police were screaming at him to stop moving or they would shoot, but he knew it was a bluff. They could point any gun at him and he wasn't scared. No bullet would hurt him that day. As he approached the lone man, he started to gain even more confidence as he realized the other was shaking violently.

"Hey there, my name is Clark Kent." He greeted with a huge dazzling smile. The police stop screaming. The whole crowd falls silent as they wonder what he was doing. He sticks out his hand waiting for the other to take it. For awhile, the man just eyes him not so sure how to react before he takes his hand and replies:

"Lex Luthor."

Clark nodded his head and gave a nice firm handshake before letting go and placing an arm around the shaking man. The other tensed for a second before relaxing under his reassuring smile, "Luthor? I heard of you, you're a famous architect right?"

Luthur nodded as well and hugged his device closer, "and you write for the Daily Planet." Clark could feel the suspicion rising back in his expression. He needed this guy to trust him.

"I'm not here to interview you or pump any information. I just want to know what's wrong." He tried to convince the bald man, but he didn't look convinced.

"Here…" so he slipped off his tie, his blazer, his shined shoes, slid off his khakis, and unbuttoned his shirt. Many people gasped in surprise of his actions, Luthor sighed in relief, "…see? No bugs." He let down his shoulders and loosened his grip a bit on the metal object when Clark placed his arm around him again.

"A-Alright."

He asked him in a gentle voice, "What are you doing?"

The man looked up at him, at first he's speechless, and he wondered if this was all a trick. But anyone could see the sincerity in the dark blue eyes of Clark Kent, he was a man with a huge heart never out to lie or trick. When he found his voice he told him nervously in a quiet voice, "I-I didn't want to hurt anyone…I r-really didn't."Clark didn't even have to question him to know that he meant it. The poor man was almost in tears, and he looked so alone.

"Then why do you have this? It's dangerous." Clark told him, gesturing towards the ticking object as the numbers slowly dropped with every second. He noticed he was running out of time – they all were.

"This was supposed to be my bridge," Luthor whispered with a look of shame refusing to meet his eyes, "they promised me they would use _my_ design." It was a matter of pride apparently, and because of it he risked people's lives. He felt as low as the situation was.

But Clark refused to look down on him or hate him for it. Instead, he continued to comfort the pitiful man, "what happened? How come they didn't?"

Luthor shook his head closing his eyes as if remembering a bad after school special with a sickly look, "they insisted they use this **iron** design by my colleague, Winslow Shott, simply because it looked more 'artistic'. The man had been a toymaker all his life and suddenly he comes in stealing _my dream_. All I ever wanted was to be picked. They never picked me. Then after they do someone comes in and _steals_ it."

Clark gave him a slight hug as Luthor started to feel angrier, but he calmed down under Clark's touch and remembered the situation he was in, and once more his fear was back, "s-so, I kept trying to tell them iron wasn't strong enough. They should have used my **steel** design, but they didn't care. A-And I thought I'd teach them a lesson."

"And you made this contraption?" the kind man asked taking the metal object in his hands, Luthor didn't even put up a fight. The crowd still remained silent as they saw it was finally going somewhere.

"I called it _Doomsday_. I placed the actual device in a steel box to teach them a lesson. I wanted them to only _think_ I was going to blow up the bridge and show them steel was stronger than iron, but my calculations were way off and now…now…now we're all going to _die_," he sobbed burying his face in his hands in devastation. The kind and forgiving man held him patting his back trying to sooth him, but there was no point anymore. Clark glanced at the clock and realized there was only one minute left.

In sixty seconds a lot of people were going to get hurt – a lot of people were going to lose their lives. Women, children, fathers like himself just wanting to get home to see their family. People with so much life ahead of them, and it was all because of one man's wish being stolen from him. He couldn't let everyone pay for one man's suffering. Especially knowing these people had loved ones to return to. He had to do something, and quick.

He clutched the device tightly in his hands and looked at Lex Luthor with serious eyes pulling away. The police and swat team around them readied their guns not sure what was going on. The bald man looked back at him and instantly knew what he was thinking. There was great gratification in his own expression, as well a look of guilt and apathy because he couldn't do something so selfless himself.

There was a glimmer in his dark blue eyes, one that shined with bravery as well as a great sadness. There was no mistakening the ache tearing wildly at him on the inside knowing that one little boy wouldn't be seeing his father that night. He knew what he was giving up, but he was a man with a huge heart, and knew somebody had to do something. Lex Luthor stood there on his knees looking up at him in great respect. He never knew someone so _heroic_.

"Wait, I remember hearing about this on the news…was your dad–?"

"Yeah, my dad was _The Man of Steel_…"

At least, he would receive that name later on in the headlines. This would of course be after he asked Lex Luthor to do him _one thing. _When the man assures him he would follow his request, Clark took the metal box in his arms like a football; ran towards the edge of the bridge with a determination that could not be matched with anyone else; leapt from the edge holding onto the bomb for dear life knowing what was about to happen. People screamed as they figured out what was going on, and as soon as he hit the water…

"…it was over. He saved a lot of lives." Conner looked away from Richard and up to the sky. He knew there was no way the boy could see his tears, but he didn't want to cry in front of him still.

Dick was shocked, who knew that Conner Kent was the son of Clark Kent: Man of Steel, hero of Metropolis. How did he ever miss the writing on the wall? All this time Conner was like him, he lost his whole world in a single moment too, "Your father died being a hero."

"No, he was always _my_ hero." Conner corrected as he started to blink rapidly trying to stop his eyes from watering…"The only reason I know this whole story was because Lex Luthor came to me and told me himself before they forced him into prison. It was my dad's final request that he told me how much he loved me a-and how he'd always be proud as long as I was happy. That…that…_I'm stronger than I think I am_." …but there was no stopping it. The hot salty droplets would not stop coming as they streamed down his cold cheeks. He clutched the roof of the barn trying with all his might not to let Dick know he was crying.

"There was never really a time I believed in myself, but he always did. He always told me he thought I was strong, that I could do whatever I wanted to if I just tried…" as his nose started to dribble, he paused to wipe it on the arm of his sleeve"…now that he's gone, I don't know what to think or do and it's just _hard_. Lot's of people think it's stupid, but if he's not here telling me I'm good enough I just don't…I feel **lost **too." Conner's voice was broken now, and was almost like a whimper, it was impossible for the blind boy to not know he was crying, "That's how I know how you feel, because _I needed him too."_

His body felt cold, goose bumps were running up and down his arms. For the first time in a long time, he's finally let himself feel the loneliness and ache he's been fighting. All this time he wanted to just keep it inside and just be angry, but all he wanted was to just feel this sadness. But it was hard, having to remember these feelings and remembering. The emotions brought a sickly tug at his stomach and he wanted to puke. Just when he was about to feel like shriveling up and disappearing warmth surrounded him. It was a hum like sensation that enveloped him from the inside out. It was Richard. As he sat there hugging his knees, the young teen stood behind him. His arms wrapped around him with tears in his eyes as well burying his face in the crook of his neck. What was this feeling growing in Conner?

"_We can both be lost, and then neither of us has to be alone."_

It was like holding an empty cup for so long, and someone finally filled it for him, for both of them.

"_Thankyou." _He knew what this feeling was, how could he ever forget? It was warm, it was nice, so familiar…

For hours on end in the chilly air and changing sky, they sat there together into the dawn: mourning the person they had lost, cherishing the one they have discovered. Never in his life had Conner felt anything like this since his dad died: he felt** right**.

Monday morning, Megan was in for a shock when Conner flat out refused to skip out on tutoring. In fact, from that point on he refused to skip out at all ever again. They barely got time together anymore. During the school day he did at least try to find the little time he could to spend with her, but for Megan it wasn't enough. She felt neglected. She cried, she complained to Wally, but to no avail, her tries were useless:

"But Conner, I never see you anymore!"

"I can't ditch Megan, you're just going to have to deal with it."

"What could I have done wrong…"

Although he was beginning to have relationship issues with his girlfriend he had been having less problems with football. After realizing he needed to take his own advice on life, he decided to start believing in himself more and trusting in his own leadership. He even had the balls to tell West to close his mouth and sit out on the bench. Coach had no complaints since they won the big game. The red head however was not happy, not one bit. Or traught, as Dick would say:

"Kent, you think you're hot stuff, but Dude, you totally aren't."

"West. Shut up."

Conner's grades were also going up alongside his newfound confidence. He was having an easier time in math, and he felt less stressed out. He felt like he could go back to the farm without feeling guilty about his scholarship, and he felt he could actually start comprehending the work with less and less help from Dick each time. Of course, he would never let the boy know that. He still enjoyed the time he got with him. That's not to say they still confined their friendship to their tutoring sessions. After Dick's disastrous birthday, Conner took it upon himself to take him out to dinner in public, and he even invited him to the big Kent family reunion during Thanksgiving. Dick happily accepted:

"That sounds awesome, is it during the day?"

"Yeah, we always play football and Ma makes this huge meal with Kara."

"Then you think you wanna come over to my place at night for Alfred's feast?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

They were getting stares in public. Rumors were starting to fly. Megan and Wally were always making a fuss more than usual. But Conner didn't care, he was actually really happy. He hadn't been this happy for a long time. Having a friend like Dick who understood him was all he needed. With that boy around he could do better at sports, feel like he was good enough, and managed to raise his math grade to a 'B'. Things were really looking up, but for how long?:

"Dick, I need to talk to you."

"What now Wally?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Alright...I hope that cleared up loads of questions you guys have been asking for a long time...please review and let me know what you think! I reply to all questions and comments and I always love to hear what you have to say! Like I said before, I like chatting it up so please review and let me know your thoughts! Thankyou for reading!


	8. A Part I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Too Good to be True'<p>

'A' Part I

by Song Six

* * *

><p>Conner wasn't just having a good day, he was having a great day! He woke up to Ma's sweet delectable blueberry pancakes, a piping hot mug of apple cider, and savory bacon dripping with fat. Pa didn't have work that morning, so instead of taking the bus Conner got a ride to the stop; letting him sleep in a bit. Plus, now he didn't have to walk in the December snow. As winter came closer, the weather was getting frostier. Best of all, once he got to calculus that morning, they had a quick five point quiz and he got all the questions right! Nonetheless, at lunch they served some pretty killer mac 'n' cheese. However, he knew his favorite part of the day was yet to come: spending time with Dick, his best friend.<p>

He's never really had a best friend before, and he wasn't sure if he really had any rights to call the younger teen such a thing. But it felt right, because as long as he knew West and Kaldur he's never really had such a deep connection like he did with Dick. West was more of a person that was there he could hang out with, he's never really liked him in the first place. While Kaldur and him got along pretty well, and he had been there for Conner through a lot it still wasn't quite like how it was with that genius midget.

When he was with Dick he got these weird fuzzy vibrations that felt good and _right_ in his throat and belly. He'd always get this excited feeling to see him even if it would be hours and hours away. Then, even if he was having a craptacular day just one look at that boy's smile and he felt he had to smile too. Best of all, simply thinking about him made him truly and honestly happy. So, Dick _must_ be his best friend if he felt this way…right?

The bell rang for the end of last period and Conner made a mad dash towards Richard Grayson's locker. Strangely enough the night prior Conner got an email from him cancelling their session for the day saying he could have a break. Of course, he felt a little disappointed, but he knew he could just ask him to hang out. Ever since that night on the barn roof he could whenever he wanted. "Hey Dick! Wanna grab a milkshake since we don't have tutoring today?" Conner asked with a huge smile, but for some odd reason the other teen made no face. He simply punched in the code of his locker, placed his books inside, and walked off without so much of a word. That sent a pang into Conner's chest as he wondered what he could have done wrong, "Dick?"

He started to follow him as he headed towards the front doors. Was it something he said the other day? Did he do something he didn't agree with? Maybe it was because he upset his butler by refusing to eat the banana cream pie he made for Wayne Thanksgiving feast. He hated bananas, they reminded him of monkeys…which he also hated, "Hey, why are you ignoring me?" he questioned with a worried tone raising his eyebrows.

The boy flinched at his voice, but only slightly. Guess he didn't expect the older teen to follow him. He did stop for a second, resting his palms at the top of his guide pole tapping his fingers at the side. He was annoyed. "I'm busy right now." Is all he responded with holding back a very irritated tone. Conner's eyes went big, mimicking a kicked puppy, but it wouldn't make a difference. Not like the guy could see him.

"O-Oh…" Conner's voice hitched slightly as another pang entered his chest. It was a strange feeling he's known before, but never quite this strongly. It was like a mix of disappointment and abandonment. Why? "…so?"

"So what?" Dick snapped at him, tugging on his earmuffs before pulling on a pair of mittens. Where was he going in this weather? And why was he acting like this? What did Conner do wrong?

He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried again, "Did you wanna go or not?"

He couldn't read his expressions because of those darned sunglasses, but he did feel something was off and if he learned anything from this kid it was to trust your instincts. "Sorry. Busy," is all Dick said, but without venom. It shouldn't be this hard to want to see your own friend right? What was going on? Conner was so confused, and when he couldn't understand he got frustrated, and when he got frustrated he got angry.

"With what? Usually on Tuesday you don't have anything after school," he demanded to know clenching his fists; he had to keep it together. He didn't want to fight with him.

"Because he's hanging out with me," a voice chimed in, sending a shock through Conner's spine making his body go stiff when he realized whom it was: Wally West. The red head walked up and placed an all too comfortable arm around the younger teen's shoulders. This sent a different type of feeling he didn't like in his belly. This time it was more of a sick bile sort of sensation.

"West, what do you want?" He just wanted this prick to go away. This was not the time for him to show up. Especially when Dick was suddenly being so cold towards him. He knew the jerk would just eat it up if he knew that.

"For you to back off," the teen barked at him, and Conner was just about to fight back when he got an unusual smirk on that freckled face of his sending a shot of fear into Conner. His eyes were glued to their arms. He suddenly realized what was going. No. No way! Dick always said how much he didn't like this guy and how much he irritated the heck out him. There's gotta be no way. This was all just his imagination…

"Me to back off? Dick's my friend, and he can barely stand you!" he argued frantically, his eyes darting between the other two, but the guilty, solemn face Dick held told him everything. At that moment, all he felt was betrayal. He relaxed his hands and wrinkled his brow seething.

Wally noticed Conner's sudden epiphany and decided to add some salt to the wound, "Tch, he's not **your** friend. Now get a life, Hick."

At that, Conner couldn't take it anymore. He balled up a hand, white knuckles popping, and pounded his fist into the metallic door of a random locker as hard as he could sending vibrations through the row of lockers creating a resounding crackle. Dick stepped back surprised from the reaction pulling away from Wally whose eyes went wide in fear. "Shut up!" He wished really badly that could have been West's face. No one called him a hick.

"No you!" the Red head retaliated when he regained his composure. He pushed the sleeves of his shirt and jacket up ready to fight Conner who got into a stance. Just when one of them was going to throw a punch the younger teen stepped in. Dick placed his guide pole in between them slamming the end into the ground, getting their attention from the loud tap to the linoleum floors. They both froze in their spots ceasing their actions.

"Stop this, now," Dick's voice was commanding and strong as he reprimanded them. He couldn't exactly glare at you, but he emitted an aura that made you want to listen to him. Maybe that's why he was captain of the Mathletes, he was a good leader. Wally set his arms down, and as did the other teen. When Dick was sure they were done, he placed a hand on Conner's shoulder awkwardly. Taking a deep breath, he gently told him, "Look, he's right. I'm your tutor, doesn't mean we're friends." If Conner thought he felt abandoned before, this was worse.

"But what about that night when I told you all that stuff and you–" he sputtered trying to make sense of things, but when his eye caught Wally intertwining his fingers with Dick's, his head hurt, as well as his heart. "Oh. So that's how it is." His voice was deflated accepting defeat.

"Sorry," Wally mocked, smiling devilishly.

His eyes prickled with droplets, and he bit his lip not wanting to show any signs of pain. He'd rather be pissed, angry…he really wanted to hurt someone. For the first time, he wanted to hurt Grayson. "Oh so now you two are the _faggots,"_he said that last word with as much malice as he could muster up. The word felt alien hearing himself say it, but it rolled off the tongue very easily.

Wally didn't even budge still looking amused, while Richard frowned deeply towards him, "Conner…" for the first time today, Dick actually sounded like he normally did, caring and giving a damn.

"I don't wanna hear it." But he didn't care if Dick was himself again. He was angry; he needed to go cool off. So, he started stomping off outside into the snow. As he opened the doors, a blistering cold wind blew in sending goose bumps up and down his arm chilling his heated skin from his raging emotions. Richard raised an arm as if he wanted to do something, but he settled his hand back on the top of his guide pole. Wally disregarded this holding a very victorious grin.

The snow and ice was getting blown into his face, and no matter how deep his dug his hands into his pockets they wouldn't get warm. The day went from great to downright miserable in a single moment. It was all West's fault…no, it was Dick's fault too…it was both their faults! How could he do this to him? After he told him about his father? After he and Kara took care of him? After he invited to his family reunion? After all the time they've spent together? Suddenly their friendship meant nothing to him? This was total–

"Conner, what's wrong?" Conner stopped in his tracks and turned out to come face to face with Megan. She looked up at him squinting hard from the brightness of the white blankets of snow around them. Even despite this, she still managed to look cute in such ugly weather with flushed cheeks, a puffy blue coat, and red lips from the cold. This was one of those few moments Conner thought she looked really pretty.

"Nothing Megan." He sighed, rubbing his brow with one hand. He just wanted to go off on his own and let off some steam. But as soon as he started walking off once more the girl insisted on following him worriedly. He didn't want to be mean, he just needed time to himself.

"No, something seems up, you can tell me," she told him with a firm tone taking his larger hand into her own slipping off one mitten. It was small like Richard's, only softer and it hasn't been roughed up. It was warm in comparison to his own, and it was comforting as well. Unfortunately, there was really only one person at the moment he wanted to comfort him, but Dad couldn't be here now.

"No, I can't. Just leave me alone." He waved her off and tried to walk faster. He didn't want to explain anything, because he wasn't even quite sure of himself how he was feeling. Was he angry? Well, yeah…but everything was happening a little too fast and he couldn't really explain these other feelings. He didn't want to deal with someone caring for him or trying to cheer him up. It would only frustrate him more. Right now, he just needed to be alone.

Megan's eyes started to water as she tried to keep up with him. She truly was just genuinely concerned for him, "Why won't you talk to me? Aren't I your girlfriend?" she asked with a soft and hurt voice adding on guilt to the number of emotions on his shoulders. He really didn't want to be mean.

But he had to be. "Just go away!" he yelled at her before running off. It worked.

By herself she stood in the snow shivering tearing up wondering what she did wrong.

He worried his grandparents when he didn't say anything at dinner. He wasn't normally a talker at meals, but he wasn't normally the silent one, either. All he did was pick at his vegetables and meat with his fork, probing them, sighing once in a while. Ma wanted to ask if it had anything to do with his girlfriend, but Pa convinced her it was better for the boy to talk when he felt like it. He wasn't like his dad, he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve like Clark, he told her. With a frown, she backed off and ate her dinner quietly watching her grandson let his meal grow cold. Once in a while he'd move his gaze from the piece of carrot he mushed up, to the window and sigh even louder. He was threatening to break her poor old heart with all of this.

"It's not just dark, it's pitch black out with a hint of blue, like looking into the ocean. You want to reach out your arms and touch the bottom…" he murmured to himself looking up at the glittering specks in the sky wondering if they were doing the same. "…There's billions of stars, and it feels amazing to just look at them, because it's like having everyone you love smile at you at once beaming brightly," he described eagerly reaching out his arms up in the air. Bruce smiled down at his son who seemed to have finally cheered up after coming looking as if it were the end of the world. Alfred had him sit down and talk to the boy, but he wouldn't budge or speak a word of what could be wrong. But out of nowhere he wanted to go stargaze with him surprising the man. Seeing him this way, it was different. Normally these sorts of things Dick avoided, but he wanted to go to the roof of the manor even though he couldn't see anything. He wondered what brought about all this.

"That was very…deep, Dick," Bruce commented rubbing his chin, "and familiar."

"My friend told me that's how it looks…or still does," Richard explained, his voice dying off in a whisper. Bruce frowned, he wasn't very good with dealing with emotions, or the fact his son was blind. He did his best, though. Placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder he gave a firm squeeze before returning his hands to his lap clasped together. This made Dick smirk in amusement, his old man needed to learn to open up.

"So…" Bruce started clearing his throat, "is this that same friend that helped you run away on your birthday?"

Dick scoffed loudly at him, "tch, he was just helping I already told you…and yeah."

Bruce nodded his head concealing the need to smile, "Kent huh? That explains a lot." Just when his son was going to ask what he meant, Alfred called them in for dinner. His belly rumbled loudly and he completely forgot what they were talking about, too focused on the thought of food. Boys. Then again, he hadn't eaten all day spending too much time thinking about _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Sorry for the disappearance, but I hope this short update let's you know I'm most definitely not dead. please review and let me know what you thought of this and if you have any questions or comments! I'd love to know what you're thinking right now!

Lot's and tons of thanks and gratitude to my Beta _TheWickedWizardofOz_ once more! They have helped me out with checking for flow and grammar problems! As I've said before you should go see their page for more stories on Young Justice!

Thanks for reading!


	9. A Part II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Too Good to be True'<p>

'A' Part II

by Songsix

* * *

><p>Conner sat in the darkest corner of the cafeteria picking at the mixed vegetables on his tray. People all around him with bouncing hair, loud voices, white teeth, touches here and there were enjoying the company of their friends. He was surrounded by a sea of students, but he felt like an apple in a bowl of oranges: out of place and wrong. From afar, he spied the backside of a mop of black hair slicked back with gel, and careful fingers twiddling with their fork. He didn't need to see their face to know it was Grayson. It was an instinct that had been built into him. A knowing he couldn't get rid of.<p>

Unfortunately, sitting with the boy was West. The biggest clod he had ever known. The guy was supposed to be one of his friends – one of a very small group of friends. Then again, the jerk was always messing with him left and right. Sure, there were times where Wally really did come through for him and acted as a true bud, but most days Conner just wanted to give the kid a bloody nose and wipe that stupid grin off his face. Along with those stupid freckles, those stupid set of white smiling teeth, and those stupid green eyes that looked so stupidly freaking happy, because he was with his boyfriend–

His boyfriend, who was so smart he could teach an orangutan to do limits and would know how to help Wally if he needed it. His boyfriend, who always had the cleverest thing to say and knew what to do if Wally were in trouble or needed a laugh. His boyfriend, who was different from everyone else in the best way, but still insists on believing he is like everyone else inside and out. His boyfriend, who probably understood Wally better anyone else, because that's just how he was with everyone.

– his boyfriend, who used to be**his** smart, witty, special caring friend that could see Conner better than anyone ever could.

Conner stabbed a piece of roasted carrot with his fork, flustered and confused. It really did bother him that Grayson suddenly decided they weren't friends anymore, but he knew deep down inside this was actually bothering him a lot more than it should have. He knew if this were anyone else such as Kaldur or even West he wouldn't be as hurt. Yet, here he was, feeling as hollow and empty as ever drowning his sorrows with roasted vegetables.

"They're pretty cute, aren't they?" jabbed a snarky voice, followed by a snort. Conner didn't even bother to turn his gaze away. Pardon the way that he stared, but he couldn't help it. Plus, he already knew who it was, and this person was nothing but trouble. "Don't you think they're just the _sweetest_ couple ever, Kent?"

He gave a low growl, still refusing to meet eyes with her. He wasn't going to play any of her games. Artemis Crock is nothing but trouble, and there was always some sort of trouble up her sleeve. When he still didn't respond she plucked a piece of green bean from his plate and slipped it through full lips chewing slowly. She continued to do so, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't care. He didn't even like the school food that much anyway, so she could pluck away.

"It's too bad though," she commented, still picking at his tray of food trying to egg him on. "About _Richard_." The way she hissed Grayson's name pissed Conner off. She really knew how to pull at his strings and anyone's for that matter. However, what was this nonsense about the boy she was talking about?

"Is there something you wanna say?" Conner bit out at her, his words full of spite and finally meeting her eyes. There was an air of challenge between them as they glared each other down. The girl smirked in annoying satisfaction knowing she had a clear victory. But hey, he couldn't help it. He'd do anything to find out why Grayson was giving him the cold shoulder.

She tapped a delicate manicured finger to her chin looking up thoughtfully. Finally, when she was done she popped her spine, popped another piece of veggie, popped her neck, and with a Cheshire smile leaning into his ear she grinned, "Nope!" Then Artemis got up, flipping her blonde ponytail into his face before sauntering off. That little–

"Hey, wait!" He chased after her out of the cafeteria. He wanted answers, and she had them.

From faraway, Megan had watched the scene with a nervous heart as she wondered what in the world could Artemis be talking about with Conner, and why he would ever follow her. Were they up to something? Was he going behind her back? Was this the reason why he's been so frustrated with her lately? Did Artemis finally have Conner in her clutches? She's known for a long while, because it's pretty darn hard to miss, that all the girls in the school liked Conner. Artemis had once openly checked him out with her standing right there with no shame in admiring his assets: "_Mmm…that boy."_ That little–

Brown doe eyes started to water, and disgusting bile bubbled up in the pits of her stomach. Could Conner really be cheating on her? And with Artemis? Her mind felt cloudy, and she was so confused. Dropping her tray of food letting the contents scatter across the floor, she ran off in a flurry shielding her face. She didn't want anyone to see she was crying.

"I wonder what Kent is doing with Artemis," muttered Wally, not particularly enjoying the sight of them together. Beside him, his boyfriend sat never touching his food. Big ears perked up at his comment in curiosity.

"I'm heading to the bathroom," he said hastily, grabbing his stuff to leave, but a pale freckled hand quickly grabbed his wrist. It bit too harshly too.

Wally looked up at him with scared, green, wondering eyes; but he spoke with a commanding, macho, voice, "alright, hold up a sec. I wanna finish my sand–"

However, his boyfriend forcefully snatched his hand back and pulled away with guard and irritation. He may have not been able to see it…"Alone."…but the older boy held his breath and bit his lip trying his best not to reveal his hurt feelings.

"Tch, you sure?" Wally asked, his voice annoyed and gravelly. His touch soft and small as he reached out to feel the other his hand, but the younger boy had turned on his heel already walking away.

"Yep." It felt like he was a million miles away, but then again, it always had. He was running after something impossible…

…but of course only the _son_ of the 'man of steel' had the powers to catch the impossible.

Richard scurried through halls carefully listening for the sounds of Crock's or Conner's voice. But as he started to pick up his pace paddling his feet across tiled floors, he accidentally stubbed his foot into a stair going up, and felt hard onto the ground. His chest was pushing wildly, and his throat felt tight. His head was spinning. He never tripped.

**Never.**

He felt confused, and at a loss for direction. Normally, he always had a handle on things, but why now? He's never felt more needy, he's never felt more _weak_. He wasn't sure what to think, and at the same time he did. But it was as though he was finding a piece of a hay in a pile of needles. He couldn't seem to focus his thinking onto one thought. One minute all he needed to know was to get through school, go to college, and let Bruce take care of him. The next it was to get through school, go to college, and let Wally take care of him. Sometimes it was even get through school, go to college, and let Alfred take care of him. Of course, while factoring all the possibilities that maybe he didn't even want to go to college. Maybe he had bigger and better dreams, but that wasn't allowed since he always needed taking care of, at least that's what everyone's making him feel like. Then there's the confusion of what to do about that stupid jock. That jock that straight up had the _audacity_ to call him weak. That jock that with the apparent short term memory. That jock who seems more 'taking care of' then he does…that big fat idiot jock with the big…rough…muscled hands…

As quickly as the pink rose up on his cheeks, Dick rose up on his feet and made a move forward trying to clear his head. Lately, these thoughts have been getting stronger and stronger. But it was like trying to stop rain from falling. When it starts, it doesn't stop until the storm is over, and when it does there's bound to be a rainbow. However, he highly doubted he would be crossing paths with any at the end of this weather report. He couldn't help feeling the way he did. Especially with the way Conner treats him like he's Dick. He's not the blind kid or some math nerd. He was Dick. When you live in the world with nothing but darkness, sometimes all you ever feel is lost and alone. However, with Conner, he always seemed to have felt understood and found. Even when the jerk called him a weakling he felt more like Dick than ever before. He's been trying so hard to fight the feelings since day one, but ever since that tutoring session, when he felt his lips against the tips of his fingers…

No, bad Dick. He has a girlfriend now. A sweet, smart, perfect, cheerleader girlfriend who's a freaking **girl**. Bad Dick, bad Dick, bad…Megan? "Darn it all…Megan?" He guessed, as he rounded a corner hearing the sniffling and whimpering of a girl. He knew it had to be her; it was a familiar crying he's heard before. He just couldn't remember where…

"O-Oh…hi Richard." the girl replied with a small voice, wiping her face with the sleeve of her sweater. Just as she was about to sacrifice her uniform to blow her nose, a handkerchief that hung in front of her in between nimble pale fingers. She gently and politely took the offering from his hand and held it to her dripping nostrils blowing fiercely. She felt bad for filling the delightfully scented handkerchief of his, it smelled of pine and tea. Sheepish and embarrassed, she held it up for him.

Dick smiled fondly, and took the Alfred's clothe stuffing it into his pocket not caring that it was covered in snot. "You're crying. What's the matter?" he asked, kneeling down to her level. It was slightly awkward, considering their relationship. They weren't really friends, but they were more than acquaintances. Heck, he wasn't even sure if they were on bad terms. All that mattered though was that she was upset and needed someone. Who was he to leave her alone to cry by herself?

"It's nothing…" she uttered quietly, burying her face in her knees shamefully. Her make-up was streaked, her eyes puffy, and she looked like a hot mess. She knew no way Dick could see, but she still felt self-conscience. It has been built in her to constantly look great ever since she joined the cheer squad. If she wanted to be popular, to have friends, she needed to keep up a face. Even around the blind kid.

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be crying. You know, unless you do deem something of non-existence to worth getting disconcerted over. However, if that's the case I hope you technically true 'nothingness' isn't really possible but is an entity within itself," Dick pointed out, with a light tone of amusement but still caring. Even when he was comforting someone, the little brat had to be a bit of a smart ass.

Megan shook her head, digging her nose deeper into the skin of her legs. She sniffled, hiccupping lightly as she tried to calm her breathing. "I don't want to come off mean or anything but–"

"Why would you tell me?" Dick finished.

"Sorry…"

"No, don't be. I get it," Dick comforted and he meant it. With hesitation, he started relaxing his arms and placed his hand on hers, resting on her knee. At first, his first reaction was to yank it off and hers was to dash away. However, their hands joined into a warm feeling of true understanding. It was a nice moment, free of any bad feelings they ever had of each other socially. "You really do have feelings for him, don't you?" he wondered aloud to himself, but she heard and smiled bitterly to herself.

"Of course I do. He's really special to me."

Dick froze for a single moment, and his fingers tensed up. Megan noticed, but she didn't comment. "Why?" he asked, his voice a little angrier than he meant it to be.

"Why what?" she questioned? But she knew what he was getting at.

He pulled his hand away and ran it through his gel hair, ruining the straight and precise style Alfred combed it into this morning. "Why is he special to you, trying not to be chalant and stuff but…why?" It was clear to see he was flustered, but why was the mystery to her. However, she couldn't blame Richard, she tried to ruin his friendship with Conner. Then again, she didn't succeed, but she still tried nonetheless.

"You really want to know?"

"I'm askin'."

Megan took in long easy breaths, before she started her story, "have you ever felt really _really_alone. Like, you didn't know where you belonged?"

Richard paused before he whispered softly, "…sure have."

"Well, when I first came here, no one was nice to me. Everyone was so mean, and they all judged me for where I came from." she explained, eyes closed as she remembered all the verbal abuse, the knocked books from her hands, the loud whispers; the feeling of a broken lonely heart before she took the pieces and tried to fix it up, so it would work again.

His mouth gaped open in surprise. It was odd to him, to hear such things from a girl like Megan Morse. "They judged _you_? But, you're…y'know…popular," he exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't used to be. I used to have no one," Megan muttered quietly with a bit of venom, "I was different, too 'perky' as Artemis put it. She said it was weird even though I was just trying to stay happy."

He shook his head; of course Artemis would say something like that. What was wrong for just wanting to be happy? To live how you wanted? "It's ok to be different."

"But it always felt like I was doing something wrong." Dick felt a familiar tug at his chest. He knew the feeling all too well. He knew Conner knew that feel too. It was the feeling of not knowing who you were, because you were too worried of what everyone else wanted. He couldn't believe even the most perfect girl in school knew what it was like to feel so insecure, unsure of life. "Nobody wanted to be my friend…it was hard. Because the only person I had was my Uncle John, but he'd never know how I felt having to move out with him."

"Why did you?" Richard asked, with a slight hesitance. A bit frightened to know the answer, and to find out things weren't what he thought.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" she pleaded with a small voice, curling her legs closer to her body.

Richard nodded his head, and reached around to place his arm on her shoulders. She didn't shrug them off. "I promise."

"My parents they…" she started, but as she tried to go on her breath started to hitch. He could feel it in her back. Eventually, he felt a tear and immediately knew what must have happened. He wanted to slap himself in the forehead for never seeing it sooner. He missed it with Conner, but he wouldn't miss it again. There was no mistaking it this time.

"You don't have to tell me," Richard comforted, rubbing her shoulder, "My parents are dead too."

Hearing it out loud, and from someone else was surreal, but when she did Megan's walls finally completely came down. "_It was like the loneliness was building every_ _day,_" she confessed, scooting closer to his body as she started to cry once more. He handed her back the handkerchief, which she used to wipe the falling droplets.

It was as though Megan put his feelings into words. The only way he's ever been able to put how it's felt to be blind, to be the remaining Grayson, to be a circus freak, to be a nerd, to be parentless was _lost._But this girl who sat before him, whom he thought had everything knew what it was like to have the hollow feeling of emptiness build within you with each passing day. He suddenly felt a bit of guilt for ever thinking she had it all. "Wow, Megan. I never thought you would know how it'd feel." Richard confessed himself, feeling a bit ashamed for jumping to conclusions. He should have known better than anyone else by now: there's more to someone than what you see.

"I'm sorry for all the times I've made fun of you." Megan apologized, wiping the last of her tears and handing the cloth back into his hands. He curled his fingers over it and stuffed it into the pits of his arms crossing them as he concentrated on what else to say.

"You never made fun of me…er…to my face anyways." Megan blushed a deep red, but when she turned to look at his face, she was filled with relief to find the boy smiling.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I was afraid everyone would pick on me again like they used to if I didn't…well, except for _him_." There was a bit of dreaminess in her voice when she said 'him'. It would have bothered Dick more if they didn't just have a moment.

"Conner?"

"Y-Yeah…one day, the cheerleaders invited me to hang out with them…"

"…and what?"

"I thought they actually wanted to be my friend. Like someone actually cared. They told me they thought I was cool and stuff…" Her voice started to die down, luckily, Dick had great hearing "…but then they dumped water all over my head when I wasn't looking."

"That was you?" he exclaimed, remembering when that all went down. He could clearly recall little Billy Batson running down the hallway telling everyone the cheer squad had a surprise secret show from the school board at the football field. It sounded a bit sketchy, but it turned out to be a plot to humiliate some poor kid. First, he finds out the Megan Morse was bullied, now he finds out this.

"Yeah, in front of the whole school…"

"I'm sorry, Megan. That's messed up."

Megan nodded her head, but smiled as though she tasted something sweet and wonderful. Like a spoon full of honey, or a chocolate covered strawberry. "But then Conner was the only person who didn't make fun of me. In fact, he got me out of there right after it happened. Towel and everything."

Hearing this made Dick happy to know someone was there for Megan when she really needed someone, but it really bothered him that it had to be Conner. But course it was, "he really is a good guy."

Megan sighed sadly, she held a downcast expression, "want to hear the funny part of it all? I still feel alone. In fact, I feel even more alone than I ever have before." Her voice sounded so sorrowful to Dick. Hearing a normally super peppy girl sound so sad was unusual, it shouldn't be this way, "But I guess that's high school, you get used to it–"

"No. You never get used to it," he interrupted her, "_you just have to live with it_."

Megan was dumbfounded, not sure what he meant, "how can you say that?"

"Megan, this may just surprise you, but I get picked on a lot." he joked, making the girl giggle, "seriously though, but the thing is I learned to just with it and not care. How other people perceive you is not who you are."

"I don't know," she responded, her voice filled with uncertainty. He wouldn't accept it.

Dick took her hands into his and gave them an affectionate squeeze. "Just listen; it's how you see yourself. There's so many amazing things about who you are on the inside. The only person who can see what's there better than anyone else is you. That's all that matters." It was something Dick has known for a long time. It was something he's only started to believe himself in Conner that night on the barn roof. Now, it was something Megan would learn to know as well.

She took a moment to let it all sink in and to comprehend exactly what he was putting down. When she found no reason to fight it, she accepted it whole-heartedly. "You're right."

"Nah, not really, since technically a surgeon with a license can see inside you too," he cackled, making the girl giggle again. He felt something warm and fuzzy grow in him to know he could cheer the girl up. He wondered if this made them friends now.

"Thank you, Richard."

"For what?"

Megan kissed him on the cheek, and patted him on the head giggling once more, "listening, duh Silly!" Together they stood up from the ground.

Dick waved his hand in mock bashfulness, "I didn't do much."

"Yes you did. Despite everything's that happened, you…you–"

"Saw you for who you really are?" he finished for her when she was at a loss for words.

"Yeah. You did." She couldn't stop smiling, she suddenly felt more of herself than she had ever before. She would have never guessed that Richard Grayson would be the one to come to her rescue that day. She than realized Conner isn't going to be the only person who'll ever show her kindness. What was the most ironic of all of this was that these two boys only did when she was herself. She spent too much time trying to build up this new look, new character, so they would never guess what was inside. In the end, both Conner and Dick did. She also realized there was something she had to do…

"No prob."

"There you are Dick. Come on, we're gonna be late for class." Wally charged in. Suddenly, the two teens were fully aware of the fact the halls have become flooded with students passing and going for class. Richard groaned loudly, he never found Conner and Artemis. Now he'll never know what happened with those two. This brought back those feelings of insecurity, he felt scared.

"See you later?" Megan wondered, giving the younger teen a friendly hug.

"I'd say the same, but I will talk to you later," he joked, granting him more giggles from the sweet girl who deserved to smile. Wally raised an eyebrow to this not sure of what happened, but all he cared about was just getting his boyfriend and heading to class. Dick waved her goodbye as the older boy pulled him along. Megan waved back at Richard Grayson with no cares of the fact that he couldn't see, but everyone else could.

She didn't care anymore.

She walked on ignoring all the whispers, all the stares, and even the class bell as she went to look for Conner.

"Grayson doesn't like West?" Conner asked Artemis, finally trapping her at the bottom of the steps of the school. The bell has rung and it was time to go to class, but he made sure to keep her there until he knew everything. He held her shoulders firmly, squeezing to let her know he wasn't letting go.

"I don't know about that, but that's the gist of it," she muttered, her arms crossed in annoyance.

"I can't believe this," he breathed out, releasing his hands and taking a few steps back. His mind went dizzy. After everything he just learned, he didn't know what to think.

Artemis popped a fresh piece of pink gum in her mouth and chew vigorously, "believe it Buddy, and it's your fault this is happening," she spat out, popping her gum for dramatic effect.

"Don't blame me if West would rather be with Dick," Conner seethed out, not really caring how it sounded. Artemis flinched slightly before she bit her lip in frustration. Conner smirked, he knew he touched a nerve with the blonde.

"Well I do. Fix it." Was all she responded before stomping away.

"Wait!"

Just as he was about to chase her after her for more answers, a small soft hand grabbed his wrist. "Conner, I need to talk to you."

"Megan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Surprisingly enough, I actually wrote this before watching 'Image'. Thought it was about time to quit picking on Miss Martian. I broke Lent and posted. Dear _Blackmarionette_, I hope you're still reading, I'm very sorry.

**P.S. **THANKYOU to my beta _The__WickedWizardofOz, _for all his great work! And the song I was listening to that may make the lines familiar was 'Broken Heart' by Motion City Soundtrack


	10. A Part III

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Too Good to be True'<p>

'A' Part III

by Songsix

* * *

><p>They were walking along the snow-covered sidewalks in silence. Conner knew whatever it was that she wanted to talk about would be serious. Why else would it no longer matter to the girl that they were probably going to miss their last few classes? Lucky for him, he already had calculus, so it didn't make much of a difference to him. He'd still have his 'A' for his other coarses. Every so often, he'd glance to the side. Her face was flushed from the cold, and her hands were stuffed deep into her pockets. The lids of her eyes were low, and she'd bite her lip every time she was about to speak up but wouldn't. This started to worry him a bit. Did something happen?<p>

Just as he was about to ask, she finally managed to spit out, "Conner?"

Conner paused for a second, before replying, "what?"

Megan looked to the sky sighing deeply, before taking her hands and rubbing them together and stuffing them into the pits of her arms, "when you look at me, who do you see?" She asked, keeping busy as she tried to stay warm.

The boy raised an eyebrow obviously confused. What kind of question was that? "Er…you?"

Megan smiled in amusement, but it quickly faded away into a sadder expression he didn't really like to see. "No, I mean, who am I to you?"

He scratched his head for a moment not really sure of what she wanted him to say. "Um…you're Megan?" He answered, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. It was her birth given name, right? She didn't need him to tell her what's on her birth certificate. Even then she did need someone to do that, why him? He didn't give birth to her…not that he could give birth.

"I'm Megan?" She mimicked, her voice void of any emotion.

Conner rolled his eyes and groaned, "yeah, you're Megan." This here is why he would never take tutoring lessons from this girl, even if she means well.

"I'm Megan." She repeated again, twiddling her fingers keeping her gaze to the trampled snow before them. He almost wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake her down until she remembered who she was, or maybe even buy a 'Hello, My Name is' sticker and a sharpie. This was a bit ridiculous.

"Are you confused? You hit your head, didn't you?" Conner concluded, with slight annoyance.

Megan almost had to laugh, but she didn't. Instead, she just smiled and stopped walking signaling the other teen to as well. "No Conner, I just realized something." She explained, but he was still dizzy as to what she was getting at.

"What?"

Megan took his hands into hers and squeezed. Her hands were soft, clammy, and felt…crooked? "We need to break up."

Conner actually had to take a step back. He didn't expect this at all. "All of a sudden? Why?" He wondered, completely bewildered.

"You don't see me as your girlfriend Conner." She stated matter-of-factly and even a little bitterly. However, her tone clearly told him that although she didn't want this to happen she really believed it should. He just didn't understand why.

"Because I said you're Megan when you _are_ Megan?" He asked, letting go of her hands and crossing his arms with offense. He didn't mean to say anything wrong, and he'd think it'd be pretty stupid to make a big deal out of something so small.

Megan shook her hand and looked off into the distance, before meeting his gaze and explaining. "If you cared about me as something other than a friend you would have said…I don't know…something different." Her voice sounded a bit unsure, which didn't make sense unless this girl was seriously breaking up with him for no reason.

"Like?"

"Your girlfriend." It felt like getting shoved in the stomach or slapped across the forehead. He felt as though he was arriving at a point, but he still wasn't getting it. He could sense what she was trying to say, but he needed her to elaborate a little more. "The love of your life. Your everything. Anything but just plain ole Megan."

He scratched his head once more with his other hand to his hip as he thought about it for a moment, "so you're breaking up with me, because I said you were Megan?" For only a moment of course, and not long enough.

Megan sighed as she shoved her hands back into her pockets and continued to walk. Conner followed closely behind. "No, I'm breaking up with you because you don't feel about me the same way I feel about you," she said, her voice a bit shaky as it was hard enough to say and even admit at all. She did her best to hide the droplets forming at the corners of her eyes, not wishing to give the boy the chance to change her mind for the sake of her feelings. She had to do this.

"You don't know that." He quietly whispered, noticing the change in her tone, and the hurt in her actions. He didn't want to make her sad.

"But I do." She insisted, pretending to sneeze as she hid the fact she was wiping her cheeks, "Conner, I don't want to keep you in a relationship you don't even want to be in."

"What makes you think I don't want to be with you?" He challenged, taking the girl from behind and holding her against his chest resting his face into her hair. He was smart enough to know the difference between a real sneeze and a fake one.

It felt nice being held by him, and to be cared about him too. She could smell his scent, feel the heat of his own body, and for a moment almost feel wanted. Unfortunately, she could hear his heart beat too, and she knew it would never patter quickly for her as hers did for him. With all the courage she could muster up and with the fear of the loneliness that would come after, she confessed, "because I know you want to be with someone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't even want to be with me." Wally muttered, as he knocked oregano shaker between his hands across the red, plastic, tabletop. He'd been doing this the whole time they've been at the parlor since they gotten there after school. Even while the waitress made it a point to glare at him while she took their orders. Dick really hated when Wally would mope, he always had to be such a drama queen about everything. He's been this way since the day he's met him.

"I don't know Wally; I sure do love being blackmailed into a forced relationship with someone who's spent years picking fun at the sport I play," he countered, yawning into his hand with mock boredom just to annoy the other boy.

Wally's brow twitched, "math isn't a sport." He snorted.

"How so?"

"It…it doesn't take any exercise!" he sputtered, flabbergasted at Dick's thinking process.

For a moment, Dick merely sat there rubbing his chin before smirking like the devil he was, "sure it does, your brain muscles." Even the people in China rolled their eyes at that. Dick started to cackle as Wally started to mutter something incoherent to himself. He always got a good laugh out of making the other boy angry. His reactions were too priceless.

"Forget it. Look, you wouldn't have gone out with me otherwise," Wally accused, crossing his arms and sitting back. Finally letting the oregano sit peacefully to Dick's relief. The scraping against the table was starting to grind his gears.

"I would have if you didn't want to keep it a secret the last time you asked," Dick pointed out, as he flicked as he crossed his own arms in return, it was almost as if he just knew what Wally was doing. It could be a sixth sense, or maybe he just knew the teen that well.

Wally opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to think of the right questions to ask. "But why not now? How come you can't feel the same now?" he wondered, feeling slightly guilty and regretful for what he had requested years ago. He was also a bit scared to find out what was Dick's reason. He almost didn't want to know, but the thing is…

"I just don't."

"Or maybe you like someone else now?" …he already knew.

Dick then un-subconsciously pinched the bridge of his nose and tapped his fingers on the table, "Drop it, Wally." He always did that, whenever he was annoyed. Something Wally wondered if anyone ever noticed these things as he did– Probably his father and his butler.

"I know who it is Dick. Why else would you agree to date me if it weren't _them_?" Wally argued, with a bit of venom laced in his voice. The boy had green eyes in more than one way.

"Maybe I'm doing a favor for a friend?" Dick scoffed, tapped his fingers even harder and more strained.

"Psh, friends?"

Dick almost bit something out, but instead he smirked and responded with something else. "Yeah, something you probably don't have so you wouldn't know."

Wally's jaw dropped for a second before he huffed, "oh 'ha-ha', you're hilarious."

"I do stand up on the weekends; you should catch a show sometime," Dick joked, lightening the mood a bit. He really didn't feel like fighting right now. Despite what Wally was doing, he's never really cared to have to fight with him.

"Seriously Dick, why him?" Wally wondered, his voice filled with a bit more insecurity than he'd like to reveal. The other boy didn't miss this, generally, he didn't really miss much ever.

"I thought I said to drop it. I'm with _you_ aren't I?" he spat out, with a mean tone not really caring if it came out harsh. He couldn't really help it. He was pretty much being forced to feel helpless, because he can't do much about the situation. He hated that feeling, and he never ever wanted to have to know how that feels. For this guy to expect him to do whatever he says and make him have to be that way pissed him off.

"Doesn't feel that way," Wally grumbled, but there was something in the way he said it and the intensity in the air that told Dick he really hurt his feelings. Nice job Grayson…

"Food's here," he commented, as the waitress set down the hot steaming platter. He reached out to find Wally's hand to give it a tap hoping the dismantle the argument, only to find a hand full of hair. The boy had been resting his head, obviously deflated. Wally can be a total drama queen, and it got really irritating. However, that didn't change the fact that Dick didn't like making the boy feel sad. He gave the other boy a few strokes of his fingers through his hair affectionately letting him know he didn't want to fight.

Taking the white flag, Wally sat up taking the boy's hand and pushing it back to Dick's own side pulling away. His hand felt naked and wanting, but as much as he appreciated having the boy's attention he didn't particularly enjoy holding his hand. No matter how long they've been together, for some reason their fingers always felt crooked. He didn't like that it did. "Can you guess what it is?" he asked, making light of the conversation again.

"Pizza, duh," Dick responded, as if it were the dumbest thing the boy could ever ask besides: 'Do you win a lot of staring contests?'

"How can you tell?" Wally wondered, blinking a few times as he picked up his own slice. The cheese oozing and stretching from the platter, as grease slip off the pepperonis.

Dick tapped his chin a few times while furrowing his eyebrows before answering, "I can differentiate between various cheeses. I sense mozzarella, and a hint of tomato. There's also the scent of pepperoni."

Wally shook his head, completely flabbergasted. "Wow, you can really smell all that?" he exclaimed, mouth full of crumbs, sauce, and cheese letting specks fly onto Dick. Whom, wiped it off his face with mild disgust.

"Nah, you're just predictable. All you ever do is stuff yourself with pizza." Dick smirked with triumph feeling clever.

"DUDE!" Wally yelled out, with more crumbs flying out, "I totally do other stuff!"

Dick reached around for a napkin and wiped the slobber off, he almost wanted to reach over and try to stuff Wally's mouth to avoid another explosion. "Like…?"

"I gorge myself with cake and ice cream on my birthday."

"And everyone else's birthdays…" Dick muttered, going down memory lane.

"One time!"

Dick scrunched up his eyebrows scoffing, "psh, even your Uncle Barry said you ate all the vanilla at his party."

Wally shrugged his shoulders, "Ok, so twice."

"Kal even mentioned how–"

"Fine! Lot's of times," Wally interrupted with a meek squeak that followed after. Dick couldn't help but laugh out loud grabbing at his sides. Sure, the guy could be a total jerk, but he still enjoy his reactions. Nonetheless, he did enjoy his company most of the time. They did have their past memories together, and they were friends at one point despite the fallout they had. Even though Wally could do pretty 'prick-ish' things, Dick can't forget how much he enjoyed the good times with the guy.

"You're too easy," Dick insulted, stilled chuckling.

"And you're pretty difficult," Wally countered with a huff.

"Because you're easy."

"Because you're difficult."

"Easy."

"Difficult."

"Easy."

"Difficult."

"Easy."

"Difficult."

"Difficult."

Wally closed eyes and stuck his tongue out, even if neither wouldn't do much, "I'm too stupid to fall for that, Dick."

"Yeah, but you are stupid enough for me to steal your pizza!" Wally then opened his eyes and glanced down to find he had managed to have been robbed by a blind kid. He blushed slightly at this. Hmmm, maybe Coach Harper did have a point about letting the team intercept the ball too much…

"Hey! Not cool! Unless you're planning on helping me pay!" Wally yelled out, slamming his fists on the table playfully.

"Whatever, you took me on a date. _Your_ treat," Dick cackled, taking a satisfying bite from the two slices in his hands. he placed one on top of another into a pizza sandwich.

"You're gonna get real fat someday," Wally commented, bending over the table and poking Dick in the belly for emphasis sending tickles up his spine.

"But not today!" Dick quickly slapped his hand away, and shoved what was left of the pizza in his hands into his mouth. Normally Wally would pick a real fight with someone if they ever touched his food. He was a big eater, he didn't like when people took his snacks willy nilly. However, with Dick, it was always okay. He was fine with whatever the boy wanted, as long as he was happy with him.

"That's no excuse!"

He never saw it coming. Actually, there's a lot of things he never sees, but this one was a real doozy. He guessed this explained why he could never get too close with Cassie or why he and Megan never really felt…well…_right_. He never meant to hurt her; he did grow to care about her to some extent. But how could he see what he couldn't even figure out himself? Maybe it was just his own stubbornness? Maybe it was his own blindness? But he should have figured it out without Megan telling him from all those butterflies that flew up his stomach; the tickling sensation every time their skin met; the need to see the boy every day and the way he cherished every minute he had with him; the feeling of missing him while he was far away, but still feeling warn inside knowing they were important to each other; the moment he realized–

_"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to stare?"_

–"I can't take my eyes off of you," Conner whispered to no one, as he watched Dick laugh happily with someone that wasn't him, dark blue shining as his sunglasses fell off the bridge of his nose. For someone who was blind, there was so much more life, emotion, and feeling in his eyes than most people he knew.

From his usual bus stop, he stood waiting to head home. He didn't mean to look for them, he didn't think he'd see them. However, there they were having a great time at the pizza place that just happened to be by his stop. Just his luck. He almost wanted to march over there and yank West up by his collar. He wanted to give the jerk a piece of his mind. He wanted to get Grayson back as his friend. He wanted to let him know he didn't need to date that prick for his sake.

But the truth was that he had to, for the sake of his family's farm.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thankyou to TheWickedWizardofOz for beta-ing this chapter and the last! I'm terrible for not crediting him for the last one.

Also, thankyou so much everyone for such a...wow...a huge response to the new update! I didn't realize many of you do enjoy this story! You have truly given me more reason to write for this story more. With that in mind, please tell me what you thought of this new update and I'll be sure to get back to you! By the way, has anyone guessed the song I based this off yet?


	11. A Part IV

"Whatcha doin' there pal?"

"That's _Coach_ _Harper_, what can I do for you?"

"Naw, I'm just passin' through."

"Excuse me, but do you have a visitor's pass?"

"How's this?"

* * *

><p>'Too Good to be True'<p>

'A' Part IV

By Songsix

* * *

><p>Conner watched Ma and Pa with a blank stare as he tried to let the chaos of these past few weeks soak in. It was getting close to the holidays, to finals, and to the end of his tutoring sessions with Dick. There's been a lot going on under the Kent roof as Pa tried to figure out how to pay off the latest of their bills. More and more grocery stores, restaurants, and other marts have been buying from cheaper, lower quality out of the state producers. Ma had been thrown into the flurry as she collected many of the family's prized antiques hoping to sell them at the next flea market. Kara has been staying with them for a while just taking care of the chores and meals around the house to help. Conner has spent most of his time focused on his studies trying to keep his mind clear. Whenever he had free time he would sit there and watch, because he didn't know what else to do.<p>

He never really noticed before how hard it's been for Ma and Pa to come up with the money to pay the bills, much less keep hot water and electricity going. He's never really asked or thought about much more about the fact they have so little. Sure, he is quite aware that he's damn lucky to have that scholarship to his school, but he's never thought about the extent of their financial problems. He did offer to them that he get a job to help support them, but they insisted he focused on school first so he could go to college and get a real career. He's sure he could spare some time to go to work, but then he forgot about those tutoring lessons and the fact it could be so easy for him to fail calculus.

He never really said anything to Ma, Pa, or even Kara, but if he did manage to keep his scholarship and pass calculus he could actually graduate early. With all the credits he's already earned through his advanced classes, and the efforts he's put after they admitted him he has the opportunity to leave after this semester. However, he's never wanted to bring it up, because the idea seemed too good to be true. Not like a country bumpkin like him could graduate early with honors right? But thanks to Dick, the idea seems to be possible. Then, it was actually because of that boy his plans changed too. As his grade started to go up, and he could start to hope, he then realized he didn't want to leave to college yet for new reasons. Not if it meant no more time with Dick. But it's not like _that_ matters anymore. Especially since they couldn't even be friends anymore. Maybe it was time he told them? He didn't really have any need or wish to graduate with his class anyways, most of those kids were never truly his friends. He could just go to college finally, get a job, and help Ma and Pa make money…

Money…

College took money. He needed a scholarship. It's not scholarship season, and he forgot all about signing up for the earlier ones. The deadlines have probably past for this year. Great, he'd have to spend _another_ semester waiting to be free of that school, to finally live his family's dream for him, and to finally help them out. Maybe he could just graduate early, and then take the semester off, get a job, earn money for college, and then go. But would everything he learned these past four years still retain? There were too many options and externalities to consider. All these thoughts made his head spin. He just wanted to hide away in his covers all day and will the world to stop turning. Everything about moving on seemed too complicated and too much to take in at once. Especially when he's realized something he never even given a thought to before.

He liked Boys.

How come he's never thought about this before? Why didn't he see it for himself before? Well, he's never taken too much interest in girls, but not much for guys either. Not until Dick anyways. Maybe he was bisexual…or conditionally gay. Does 'conditionally gay' even exist? Can you feel something for only one person of the same gender and still be straight? None of this really made sense to him, and none of his sex education classes really did a good job of helping with these details. All he learned was that all of them should take a small hand mirror and check out what's down there.

Not like any of that mattered either anyways. Dick was with Wally now, and there wasn't really anything he could do about it. He wished he could tell Dick he didn't have to do this, but he didn't want to lose his home. Ma and Pa loved their lives, and the city wasn't a safe place for them. There were too many memories linked to this place, too much Kent history. It was also the one thing he had left of his father. As lame as it may sound to other people, but he did have plans on majoring in agricultural studies so that he take on the farm after Pa past. He never had any intentions of letting anyone else take their home away.

Conner paddled on through his thoughts as he tossed a hacky sack between his hands. He didn't really feel like doing anything that day, and he already finished his chores. However, when his stomach started to grumble he found his way downstairs hoping to find Ma cooking up some grub. Unfortunately, he didn't know they had company. There was a man in a fine dark suit carrying a shiny leather briefcase. His hair was slicked back, there were deep wrinkles in his forehead, and his stare was empty and bored. He didn't like the looks of this man one bit.

"What's going on here?" He questioned, angry evident in his voice. Kara continued to work on a bowl of dough, but she sent him a worried look, trying to signal him to go back. He pretended not to see. He could feel her stare turn into a glare.

"Go up to your room Conner." Pa ordered, not bothering to look at him, determined to stay at the kitchen witht his strange man. Conner than realized Ma had a used tissue crumpled in her hand, and the tips of her eyes were raw and pink. She wore a weak smile knowing it would settle him, but he didn't miss the other signs. Now he was getting really angry.

"No. I want to know what's going on." He physically planted his feet into the ground, refusing to move as he crossed his arms defiantly. No one made Ma cry and got away with it. He was fuming now, and wanted answers.

"Just go to your room!" Pa's voice boomed all around the room. Everyone froze in their places in a slight shock. Kara put down the rolling pin and cut everyone off before anymore could be said. She placed a gentle arm around Conner's shoulders and started to lead him up the stairs. He could feel her warning nails digging lightly into his skin. He wanted to shove her away, turn around, and find out what's happening. She forced his gaze onto her eyes as she steered him away.

"C'mon, don't fight him." She warned, closing his bedroom door behind her. He slumped his body onto his bed with a loud thump. He leaned his elbows onto his knees glaring furiously at the floor trying to use his nonexistent heat vision to burn a hole into the kitchen ceiling and see what's going on. He knew it was serious. He knew it was because Ma was crying, because Kara wasn't babbling on, because no one was smiling…not with their eyes anyways.

"Who are those people?" He asked, softly, kicking a used rolled up sock between his feet, never meeting Kara's stare.

"Don't worry about it."

She didn't say anything else, and he could tell she was going to plant her feet in the ground too. The Kent family was well known for being hard headed folks. "Kara. I'm not a kid. You know that."

"They'll tell you later." Her voice was strained, and her reply was rather too quick. This really annoyed him. He felt a bit lost, and bothered that no one wanted to tell him anything. Did they think he was too stupid to understand? Did they think he wouldn't get it? Or maybe they didn't trust him. Aren't they supposed to be family? Shouldn't he have a part in what's going on if even Kara, who doesn't even live here, gets to be too? Why were they being so unfair! They always treated him like a little kid and–

"Why can't I know now?" He demanded to know, growing even more frustrated by the second.

"Because you have a temper, case and point right now." Kara commented, rolling her eyes and gesturing to the rolled up sock he was now stomping into smitherings. Conner stopped as soon as he realized what he was doing, and relaxed, blushly slightly, but still glaring.

"Whatever." He scoffed, looking away.

Kara smirked at him shaking her head walking towards the window and shoving it open. "Maybe you should get some _fresh air_." Was all she said, before leaving and shutting the door. Conner wasn't stupid, and thanks to Dick and Megan he was getting better at picking up hints. Quickly, and quietly, he climbed out of his room, and landed with a cushioned thud in the soft soil of the grass. As discreetly as he could he waited by the kitchen window Kara had left open…to cool the pie she had been baking, of course…

"You said we had until spring."

"Yes, that was until Mr. West realized it would be more profitable to obtain your land _now_. Especially since they would have to start the preparations for crops next season at this time."

"Does he really expect us to uproot and git just like that?" He could hear Pa and the strange man start to argue. Pa was never much a shouting type of guy, or one to glare. But there was a slight furious raise in his voice that told you he was upset.

"He has prepared a sum of money for your troubles. It's just enough to find a home in the city at short notice."

"This is unacceptable. This has been our home for so long, and we don't even get the chance to save it?" Ma charged in with, her voice shaky, and by the sounds of it she was ready to beat the man with Kara's rolling pin. He wouldn't stop her.

"Martha, it's O.K."

"No. It's not."

"Look just…can you come on a different day? Right now is not a good time."

"But sir–"

"It's late, and well past curfew in this household. I think it's best you leave. You can come back Thursday morning."

"Alright. I expect you to be ready to sign some documents."

"Have a good night." When he heard the front door rattle, and the man start his car he made his way into the house. Ma and Pa didn't seem the least surprised that he'd been listening. Kara shut the window and continued to prep the pie.

"So that's it? We're giving up?" Conner exasperated, sitting down with them, burying his head in his arms. He looked up at their faces, and was taken aback to find Pa look so...

"Conner, there's not much we can do."…sad. It tore him up a little. If Pa gave up, was there no hope?

"Can't we earn the money somehow? Why didn't you guys just let me get a job?" He questioned accusingly, but Ma placed an affectionately hand on his arm and rubbed soothing squeezes in. She smiled down at, and he knew she was trying but there was nothing that could make this better. Not unless they had an answer for him other than to just give up. He was confused, wasn't there anything they could do? Had they already look at all their options? There was no way they could lose the farm. Suddenly, he thought of West, and a fire shot up his spine.

"Even if you did it wouldn't have been enough. There's nothing we can do Honey."

"What about a loan or an investor or something!" He shouted, sitting upright slamming his fists onto the table top. Ma's hand never left this arm, and Pa didn't get angry. Kara said nothing and sat down with them. Now he definitely knew this was all serious.

"Conner you don't understand." Kara tried, but he was quick to cut her off.

"Then make me understand."

Pa sighed, sitting back in his chair folding his hands neatly in his lap. In a flat voice h explained, "We can't get a loan big enough, because the bank doesn't see this farm as a good risk."

"Let me guess, investors thought so too?" Conner snarled, rolling his eyes. Ma chuckled at him, slightly amused and also empathetic. If he could, he'd go find that suit guy and give him a piece of his mind. He was really starting dislike businessmen.

"No, actually we did get an offer one of Clark's old friends. However, the court did not see the logic in the land falling under Wayne Enterprises over Blue Valley Farms." Pa explained gently, before taking a long sip of juice from the glass Kara poured out from him. She nudged another towards Conner. At first he only pushed it away, but then he realized his throat was dry from all the yelling. Taking a large gulp he almost choked when it finally hit him…

"Wayne? Dad was friends with Bruce Wayne?" It couldn't be…

"Yes, didn't Dick ever say anything?" …His dad and Dick's dad were friends.

"Maybe he never knew." Ma suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

A million questions popped into his head, but they needed to be saved for later. There were more important issues at hand. "So there's no other way to save the farm?"

"Not unless Mr. West decides to change his mind." Even just hearing that guy's name made Conner's eye twitch. How could Wally let this happen to his family? And over something as petty as a boyfriend. That guy was such a jerk. How could anyone be that way. He didn't get it.

"I don't get it."

"What don't you get son?"

"I just–" Conner started, his head down and his gaze dark. Until he snapped his neck up with eyes blazing and teeth seething. "–you promised nothing would happen to my home!"

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about!" Wally insisted, as Conner shoved into the wall of cold, metal lockers. His hands fisted into the collar of his polo, and his nose only inches from his.

"Don't act stupid West! I know what's going on between you and Dick!" Conner yelled into his face, spit flying into his face. Wally didn't even flinch, but did move his hand to wipe the specks from his cheeks. He never broke his glare from Conner's.

"Lay off of me! I didn't do anything wrong!" He argued, shoving him away with all his strength almost slipping on the tiled school floor. People started to gather around, everyone carrying amused or curious expressions waiting for someone to throw a punch. They started to circle each other, but before anything could actually go down Megan shoved her way through the crowd shoving them a part. Dick wasn't too far behind her, his cane clicking against the ground hard and fierce.

"What is Conner talking about?" He demanded to know. Conner saw Wally's apple bob heavily as he gulped, but their glare down never broke.

"Artemis told me the truth. Now admit what you did." Conner accused, jabbing his finger into Wally's chest, pushing him back towards the locker wall. Wally was just about to push back when Dick stopped him with his cane.

"What is he talking about?"

Wally kept his glare for a second longer, before finally dropping it and taking Dick's hands into his holding them desperately. His face solemn and guilty as he attempted to explain. "I lied to you Dick."

"W-What?"

"Yeah, lied about leaving my home alone." Conner spat out bitterly.

"No…" Wally breathed out quietly, before finally confessing"…I never actually had any control over that. It was going to happen either way."

There was a tense silence, and whispers among the crowds. Megan gasped shaking her head in disapproval. Conner was both astonished and strangely relieved. But he was still angry. No matter what he was losing his home, even if Dick didn't have to be with Wally anymore. His whole body visibly relaxed. But Dick…he was quiet in a very scary sort of way, before finally muttering out, "you're such a selfish prick, you know that?" Turning around and walking away in a hurry. Conner grabbed Dick's shoulder, and was about to tell him he'd be there and that he cared and that it was O.K. But Dick shoved him away. What hurt was the fact Conner knew in his heart, in the gentle way Dick pushed him away, he _knew_ it was Conner…and he didn't want his comfort.

Conner stood lonesome in the crowd of people watching Dick walk away, hurt and betrayal written all over his face not wanting anyone's comfort…

"I'm sorry Dick. I just…I needed you."…except Wally's, who ran after him, turning him around and holding the boy close. Dick didn't push, or shove. He still appeared angry, but he didn't push. Conner's chest throbbed.

"Don't apologize to me." It didn't make sense…

"I don't have anything to say to Kent. He doesn't deserve it." Wally hurt him…

"Would you listen to yourself! Your family is taking away his home!" Why Wally? Why not him? He didn't hurt him…

"I know that! But do you really think I have any control of what my dad does? I thought _you_ of all people would get that." How could Dick push him away?

"I do. But that's beside the point of what you did to Conner, using me." Conner couldn't comprehend the words going through his mind and all around him. Everything was turning into a blur, and all the voices were dull screeches. He was confused, lost, and now _alone_.

Dick didn't want him, apparently.

"Conner I–" Megan started, but than it all turned into loud screams as a shot broke into the air.

"Everyone putcha hands to their head and noses to the floor! **Now**." It was Conner's first instinct to grab Megan and drop to the ground.

"Oh my god, Coach Harper." He couldn't see over all the students, but he could hear in their voices the man must have done something horrible. He heard a dull thump, an awful sound like a body hitting the ground. No…they couldn't have…what's…

"Oh fuck, oh god…oh my god…fuck…" It was Wally's voice that told him what they had done to Coach Harper. There were about five of them, clad in heavy clothing and armed dangerously.

"Shit man!"

"Is this even real?!"

"Everyone to the floor now!"

"Now's I wanna see West's and Wayne's kids stand up." Conner ached to get up and do something, but what could he do? "Congrats kiddos, thanks to yer rich daddies you get to be our favorites."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Let's see…

Yadda Yadda Yadda Yadda…er…thankyou for still reading! Every year at DATR Blue Knights Drum Corp perform 'Can't Take My Eyes Off of You' at the end of the competition. That reminded me to update this.  
>Sorry for the Delay BM, but I swear I won't quit on this even though you said I could. I will finish this I swear it! You wanted a Robin and Superboy fic, and I say I'd make one. So I'm finishing it.<p> 


End file.
